


So Contagious

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: So Contagious Saga [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shane Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say desperation brings people together and in Rick and Daryl's case that was most definitely true....</p><p>But nothing could have prepared Rick or Daryl for what desperation would eventually bring them.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>
  <i>Guess What. Over the next goodness knows how long I'm going to finally try and update ALL of this so I can get this done because ??? People still read this ???? and want this updating??? Be a while, but should be able to get it updated and then finished later on this year</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please check chapter summaries for any tags and warnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning // homosexual anal sex

Daryl lay on his good side, staring at the wall. Despite the pain that was pounding in his shoulder, aching with each heart beat as the hot blood rushed through the wound, depositing cells to help it hell, his thoughts were on his brother.

Where could Merle be? Where the hell could he be in this world that was so broken and lost – was he even still alive in this godforsaken hell hole?  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes, Merle was still alive; Daryl had no doubt about that. The questions he should be asking were, where was he holing up, and could Daryl every hope to find him again? Sure the group didn’t like Merle, but did they expect Daryl to just give up hope that his big brother was alive?  
  
But if Mere _was_ alive, and they did happen to find him again... what would Daryl do? Would he have to abandon the safety of the group? Did he follow his brother into an uncertain nothingness, where the only thing certain was survival and death?  
  
Then again, that was all this group was doing, wasn’t it?  
Hopping from one place to the other, never really stopping for long, just trying to survive in a world where Death ruled over everything.  
It was just the same thing, day after day... get up, eat breakfast, look for Sophia, and don’t get eaten.  
  
That raised the 64 million dollar questions – was Sophia even alive anymore? Had she been bitten?  
More than likely, she was just a wondering geek at this point.  
  
The door clicked open, and the sound had Daryl rolling over onto his injured side. He grunted a little, before he observed Rick standing in the doorway, a plate of food in his hand.  
  
“Hungry?”  
  
Daryl nodded, smirking a little. He knew that food wasn’t on Rick’s mind.  
  
The smirk only got larger as the Sherriff closed the door, and a thrill of excitement shot through his spine at the sound of the lock clicking. Rick crossed the room quickly and set the plate of food down on the bedside table. Daryl shifted a little as the elder man knelt above him. Rick pinned Daryl’s wrists above his head, and a twinge of pain went through his abused shoulder – but all thoughts vacated the redneck’s mind when Rick’s lips met his.  
  
This was their secret – this was their dirty little secret.  
  
Daryl wasn’t sure when it had started exactly – no, no, he knew _exactly_ when it had started.  
  
How it started, why, was a whole new set of questions.  
  
It had been the first day looking for Sophia.

Both men had been becoming more and more disheartened as their search when on and on with no sign, when suddenly, Rick had pushed Daryl up against a tree. The redneck had gone to verbally assault the officer, to throw him off, when Rick’s lips were on his and Daryl forgot how to think and breathe. It had been a sweet kiss, soft, passionate... before their teeth and tongues got involved. It hadn't taken long for Daryl to drop to his knees, fumbling with the sheriff’s belt, desperate to choke and please.

The second time of their secret meetings had been just after the group arrived at the farm and made their camps.  
  
Daryl had gone to shower. He’d been taking some time, observing himself in the mirror, when he realised Rick was standing in the doorway. Neither male said a word, but it had somehow ended with them rutting against each other on the floor like wild animals until they both came, shuddering with the effort of staying quiet before Rick had left to stay the night with Carl.  
  
_Now they were here._  
  
Sneaking around in a borrowed bed, trying to be silent as clothes were flung to the floor.  
  
Daryl watched Rick as he moved downwards, pressing kisses down Daryl’s chest; Daryl’s back arched in response. Rick nibbled gently at the skin before his hands changed their positions. One held tightly to the redneck’s wrists whilst the other worked on tugging Daryl’s underwear down.  
  
“You done this before?”  
  
Rick was looking at Daryl, frowning a little.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Daryl tugged his wrists free, leaning up to wrap his arms around Rick’s neck.  
  
“No I’ve never... I’ve never done this before. But I want to do this.”  
  
Rick chuckled and gripped the other’s hips, gently grinding their hips together. Daryl’s eyes flickered shut.  
  
“Good job I got Glenn to pick some things up on his trip to town.”  
  
He reached into his pocket, tugging a tube of lubrication out of his pocket. Daryl opened his eyes to stare at the tube before he gave a nervous laugh, only to be pushed back down by Rick.  
  
“Breathe.”  
  
The sheriff opened the lube, carefully squeezing some onto his fingers. He leaned down, kissing Daryl hard before he carefully slipped a finger inside of him. Daryl arched up, eyes shutting tight. Rick shifted to kiss gently across Daryl’s neck, whispering soft words, encouraging.  
  
The intrusion wasn’t welcome, and it made Daryl shiver, trying not to whine out loud as Rick wriggled his digit around, trying to help Daryl get used to the penetration.  
  
Slowly, the redneck relaxed, head tilting back with a soft groan as a second finger was slipped inside of him. They were shifting, scissoring, _stretching_ Daryl out and, in turn, causing more groans to slip from his lips. More kisses were pressed against his skin, only for him to tilt Rick’s head up, pressing their lips together.  
  
A third finger pressed into him and Daryl lost all control. His hips bucked, pressing down to the fingers inside of him. Moans fell from his lips, causing him to whimper.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“You.”  
  
They shifted and Rick tugged Daryl up, guiding him to kneel. Daryl slowly reached out, pressing his hands firmly against the wall for support. Rick kissed down Daryl’s spine, resting a hand on his hip before leaning up. He generously lathered himself with lubricant before shifting to carefully ease himself into Daryl.  
  
Both men let out soft moans as the tip of his cock pressed in and Daryl’s head dropped forward, taking deep breaths against the burn of penetration. Rick made sure to press himself fully into the man beneath him. Daryl shifted, his hands turning to fists for a moment, before nodding.  
  
Rick took the consent and started thrusting slowly, making sure to pace himself. Daryl’s head tilted back and the taller man let out a moan. Rick’s hand covered his mouth instantaneously, shushing gently in his ear. Rick thrusted a little harder and he moaned gently against the skin of Daryl’s shoulder when he felt the man bite into his hand in an effort to keep quiet.  
  
Pleasure and pain where the only things present in Daryl’s mind. That and the occasional reminder to stay silent when Rick’s voice was in his ear, hushing him. His head tilted back as far as it could at the angle he was at, turning to receive a kiss from Rick. Their movements were getting quicker, and Daryl could feel a red hot heat in his stomach. His eyes were tight, and he was pressing back to meet Rick’s thrusts. He groaned into his hand, biting down hard with a yelp as he felt Rick find that bundle of nerves.  
  
He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.  
  
Sure enough, his hips gave a shaky jerk and he came hard, untouched, crying out into Rick’s hand. Sparks flew up and down his spine, his vision went white, and all Daryl could hear was white noise. Rick’s own thrusts became sloppy and then he came hard, filling Daryl up.  
  
Both of them collapsed on the bed, and Daryl let his eyes close. Rick was breathing heavily, shifting to press a kiss to Daryl’s lips before he pulled away, getting dressed.  
  
“You should eat... You’re helping look for Sophia again tomorrow.”  
  
Daryl watched him leave, before moving to tug his own clothes on, God forbid Hershel found him like this.


	2. One-on-One Low Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit warning // semi-public blow job

Daryl clutched his crossbow tightly in his hands as he slowly snuck forward through the undergrowth. Sophia could be anywhere, but so could the geeks, hiding behind trees as they rested.  
  
Getting caught out by a small group of geeks with limited arrows really wasn’t on his to-do-list today. A snort escaped him as he thought back to the geek he and Andrea had found hanging from the tree.  
  
Waste of a fucking bullet.  
  
“Something funny over there?”  
  
Daryl’s attention turned to Shane, walking behind Daryl, alongside Rick.  
  
“Maybe. What’s it to you?”  
  
“You piss me off, Daryl.”  
  
“Yea? Same to you.”  
  
The ex-officer glared and Daryl gave his usual shit-eating smirk before he turned his attention back to the undergrowth ahead of him.  
  
“I should shoot you out here.”  
  
“Like I said to Andrea, Walsh, shoot me if you want, but make sure I’m dead.”  
  
“What did you call me?”  
  
Daryl turned, raising his crossbow easily to point Shane in the chest.  
  
“I called you _Walsh_ , Officer, got a problem with that?”  
  
Rick took a few steps forward, getting in between Shane and Daryl.  
  
“That’s enough from both of ya. We got a little girl missing out here, and you two are at each other’s throat?”  
  
“This asshat would be better off dead. In hillbilly heaven with his poof brother.”  
  
Rick put his hand up, easily grabbing hold of Daryl’s shirt as he lunged at the other male. He tugged him back as Daryl spat curses at the other man. “Yer wanna say that to my face, ya obnoxious piece of shit?”  
  
“Shane, go help T-Dog and Andrea.”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
“Or I’ll throw you down a cliff myself.”  
  
Shane stared at Rick, giving him one of the filthiest looks Daryl had ever seen the officer lurched off to the right, stumbling over roots and vines. The two men were silent before Daryl moved forward, quickly, eyes scanning for any sign of Sophia, or any proof she was still alive.  
  
“Daryl.”  
  
He ignored the Sherriff behind him.  
  
“Daryl, don’t ignore me.”  
  
“What? I’m just copying yer example.”  
  
“What?”  
  
The red-neck turned around, staring Rick directly into the eyes.  
  
“I’m talking about how yer fuck me; yer use me fer yer pleasure and then slink off back to Lori, ignoring me the best ya can unless yer gotta talk t’me. Think I didn’t notice this morning? When yer shoulders tensed up when Shane said I was coming with yers? Yea, I noticed it. I noticed last time, when yer were busy doing anything but look at me after yer played yer games with me in the bathroom. And on the interstate when we got back; ya had yer back to me no matter what.”  
  
Rick gave a snort.  
  
“You think I’m ignoring you and just using you?”  
  
“It’s exactly what yer doing; don’t even try to deny it.”  
  
Rick snorted again, turning his back to Daryl as he walked a little away.  
  
“You wanna know why I ignore you?”  
  
“Oh, ain’t that the million dollar fucking question?”  
  
“Because, I’m ashamed. I am a married man, married to a woman, I have a child, and Carl is here with Lori and me. I’m off screwing some guy behind everyone’s backs. Do you know how ashamed I feel? The guilt is eating me up alive because some sick part of me is obsessed with you.”  
  
“Oh, so now yer sick fer wanting to fuck me. How great.”  
  
Daryl didn’t even see Rick surge forwards; he didn’t register it fully until his back was against a tree, their lips hot and hard against each others.  
  
“It’s not like that at _all_. It’s sick because I have a family. I shouldn’t be thinking about pinning you to every durable surface around us, and fucking you till you can’t take anymore. I shouldn’t be thinking about fucking you until you scream my name, cumming one last time before collapsing on the ground with an exhausted sob. I shouldn’t be thinking about watching you curl up on my chest as I hold you close, stroking my fingers down your back.”  
  
“Bullshit. I’m just some quick fuck and yer know it.”  
  
Daryl didn’t even try to prevent the lips that pressed against his again. Instead, his crossbow fell, hanging loosely in one hand as Rick’s lips trailed down his jaw.  
  
“What are yer doing?”  
  
Rick merely raised his eyebrows with a smirk before he fell to his knees, working on tugging Daryl’s growing erection out of his trousers.  
  
At first, the red-neck struggled before leaning on the tree, letting himself stare at the sky. A kiss pressed to his tip and his eyes slipped closed, moaning softly when a hot wetness surrounded his cock. His free hand shifted to clutch into Rick’s curls as the man worshipped him. He opened his eyes, head tilting, watching the Sherriff taking his cock into his mouth. His thighs were shaking, and he doubted he could keep much longer.  
  
He groaned, watching Rick’s performance. Drool was slipping down his chin, and he was making soft, obscene noises, before he started choking, the tip of Daryl’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Daryl whimpered at the feeling of Rick swallowing and then he felt Rick’s nose bumping against his jeans.  
  
A rustle in the bushes had Daryl lurching forward, only to calm when he saw a deer rush off into the distance. The adrenaline pumping round his veins only made him realise just how dangerous this was, and somehow, that had him thrusting into Rick’s mouth. A soft groan escaped his lips when he felt Rick start to swallow around him; was it wrong to think of the Sherriff as beautiful when he was choking himself on Daryl’s cock?  
  
With a soft nip to his base, Daryl cried out, hand tight as he came hard down the man’s throat, moaning at the feeling of him swallowing.   
  
Rick stood up, helping Daryl tuck himself away and do his pants back up before giving a shrug.  
  
“You’re not just some random fuck... I don’t know what the hell you are to me; but you’re not just some one off fuck, Daryl.”  
  
The redneck could only stare as Rick wiped his mouth and headed forward once again, calling Sophia’s name out as loudly as he dared.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane and Rick had agreed to call off the search for Sophia for a few days; not that Carol was all too happy with the idea. It was merely to decide what they would do, where they would search next. Daryl was ignoring the talk, trying to keep Carol calm. She’d been crying for a long time but now, she’d gotten numb. She was staring at the fire they had made, and Daryl was keeping his arm tightly around her.  
  
“Where is my baby girl?”  
  
His eyes cut across to the woman, startled by the sound of her voice.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Where is my baby girl, Daryl?”  
  
“I don’t know, Carol, but I promise you, I will find Sophia. I will do everything I can to find Sophia.”  
  
The woman looked up, tears pouring down her face.  
  
“You do more for that girl every single day than her Father did in his entire life.”  
  
“It’s nothing more than what Rick and Shane are doing.”  
  
“No, no, it’s much more than what Rick and Shane are doing!”  
  
Daryl looked over at the two arguing officers, staring down at the map, pointing out places here and there before arguing occurred again. A snort escaped Daryl, watching them before he looked back at the woman by his side. “I suppose... I suppose you’re right.”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“We’ll find her. You’ll get your little girl back soon.”  
  
Carol rested her head on Daryl’s shoulder, smiling softly at the small comfort it gave her. The arguing got louder, and Daryl felt Carol tense. The red-neck rolled his eyes, gently pushing her off him to walk over to the group.  
  
“What the fuck are you two arguing over?”  
  
“What the fuck do you care?”  
  
Shane was glaring at Daryl, obviously annoyed with the interruption.  
  
“Because, every time you two start arguing over where to look for Sophia, Carol gets upset. That woman has been miserable since Sophia went missing and you two are not helping this.”  
  
“Oh yea? Well if someone had kept an eye on her, this wouldn’t be happening.”  
  
“If someone had helped me maybe this wouldn’t be happening.”  
  
“ENOUGH.”  
  
Shane and Rick both jumped and even other members of the group looked over at the yell.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck if this is anyone’s fault. If this was Rick’s fault, whoopee do, it was a mistake made trying to save Sophia’s life _and_ his own. Maybe it’s my fault, for not going over the barrier and going to help. Maybe it’s your fault for not helping. Maybe it’s Sophia’s fault herself. Who fucking knows and who fucking cares? All I know is, there’s a little girl out there missing, alone, scared, wandering around in a forest full of geeks. _That’s_ the important thing right now. _That_ is what we need to sort out. We need to find a lost little girl and you two can’t stop fucking screaming at each other.”  
  
Both men looked away from Daryl, obviously ashamed.  
  
“You two are meant to be cops, now sort a damn plan out before I go out there myself, and canvas that whole fucking woods whilst you two are still arguing. If I have to, I’ll bring her home using nothing but the skin on my back and my teeth. Get to fucking work and put your differences aside for once in your life.”  
  
He stormed back to the log where Carol was sitting. A half-smile was on her face and Daryl gave her a soft nod to her as he walked back to grab a piece of fruit.  
  
Peaches.  
  
He had a strange hankering for peaches.  
  
He grabbed one from the tub of fruit Maggie had given Glenn before settling down outside a tent, staring off into the distance. He bit into the soft flesh, savouring the sweet juice that ran over his tongue.  
  
“What the hell was that?”  
  
Daryl turned his head, staring at Lori.  
  
“Getting them back on track.”  
  
“Rick knows what he’s doing.”  
  
“Save it, Grimes.”  
  
“How about you save it.”  
  
He stood up, glaring at the woman.  
  
“I’m trying to find Sophia and keep Carol calm. How would you feel if it was Carl out there? And no one was looking for him, just arguing with each other?”  
  
Lori fell silent, looking away.  
  
“Exactly. Now shut up and leave me alone.”  
  
He turned away from her, scooping his cross bow up, taking another bite of the peach.  
  
“Daryl!”  
  
He turned to the Sherriff.  
  
“I’m going to look for Sophia. I’ll be back by sundown.”  
  
“If he gets shot again, I’ll shoot him in the head myself.”  
  
Daryl rolled his eyes and stormed off away from the group.  
  
“Let him go, Shane.”  
  
An ever so soft smile spread across his lips as he heard Rick arguing to let him go. It was easy enough.  
  
Suddenly, the juice in his mouth tasted sour and Daryl leaned over to spit it out, throwing the peach away. He reached out to grab something but there was nothing to hand. His stomach lurched and he ended up on his knees, coughing hard as his body tried to get rid of the food – no, it wasn’t trying, it was succeeding.  
  
A hand was on his back, and Daryl tried to push them off.  
  
“Hey, hey, Daryl just let it up. Shane go get Hershel.”  
  
Daryl looked up weakly at Rick with a smile before everything went black.  
  
The sound of Rick yelling was the last thing that reached his ears.  
  
..  
  
Rick paced outside the house, scratching the back of his head. What the hell was wrong with Daryl? It had to be a stomach bug, right?  
  
_He’d been eating all day and only just started being ill_.  
  
A frustrated groan escaped his lips before he headed inside. He gave Maggie a nod before he moved through the house, peering through the door to where Hershel was listening to Daryl’s chest, only to be ushered out by Patricia.  
  
He closed his eyes before moving back to sit next to Maggie.  
  
“They tell you anything?”  
  
“Nothing at all, just that he was violently ill and then passed out. But I think you’re about to get more information.”  
  
He turned around to note that Hershel had walked into the room, into Maggie’s eyesight, and he shot to his feet.  
  
“Is Daryl okay? What’s wrong with him?”  
  
“I want you abominations off my land.”  
  
Confusion hit Rick like a wall.  
  
“Excuse me...?”  
  
“I said I want you all off my land.”  
  
Rick took a slow step back frowning.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with him?”  
  
“He’s pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored
> 
> Surprise!
> 
> It's an mpreg
> 
> Whoops
> 
> Please do comment, I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The words Hershel had spoken were heavy in Rick’s mind as the RV lurched down the road. Rick had hastily had Shane help him carry Daryl’s still unconscious figure into the RV, laying him on the small bed. Carol was in the back, making sure he was alright. Shane and Andrea had taken the car they had recently come across, Glenn had Daryl’s bike and Lori was driving her and Carl.  
  
“You think it’s true?”  
  
Rick’s eyes cut across from the windscreen, looking at Dale.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Do you think it’s true?”  
  
Rick turned in his seat, looking back at Daryl, still asleep, or unconscious, whichever.  
  
“If he wanted us off his land there are other lies he could have told. I don’t think he’d lie about something like this and I remember... Lori used to get cravings and then throw up when she was pregnant with Carl. It just... How can he be?”  
  
“He is a redneck. Let’s not forget that.”  
  
A chuckle slipped through Rick’s lips and he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“Yea, yea, I suppose you’re right.”  
  
Thankfully, Dale went quiet, leaving Rick to his thoughts.  
  
He had two children on the way. Lori and Daryl.  
  
Jesus, if he’d known this, he would have worn a condom ages ago. With Daryl... It was more of a choice but with Lori? How could he have not worn one?  
  
In the midst of the end of the world, little things like condoms slipped your mind.  
  
He leant against his seat, staring out.  
  
“Dale..?”  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“Can I... Ask your advice on something?”  
  
Rick and Dale stared at each other momentarily before Dale looked back at the road.  
  
“What kind of something?”  
  
“Daryl. Lori. It’s... I need someone I can talk to.”  
  
“That would be me. What’s on your mind, son?”  
  
Rick licked his lips, staring out the window as the RV lurched over something, probably a dead body.  
  
“Daryl’s baby... I think... It’s... It’s complicated to explain but-”  
  
“It’s yours, isn’t it?”  
  
Rick looked back at the small room and noted how Carol was much too busy occupied with Daryl before he looked back at Dale.  
  
“I don’t know if he’s sleeping with other men but... I know we had sex recently. And it could... Could be mine.”  
  
“Lori knows?”  
  
“Christ, no.”  
  
Dale chuckled and shrugged.  
  
“Got yourself into a bit of a mess there pal.”  
  
“Tell me about it,” Rick sighed the words, rubbing his face in his palms before looking up, noting Glenn driving up to them. He wound the window down. “What’s up?”  
  
“The road ahead is completely blocked. We’re best off stopping, siphoning gas and looking for supplies. There’s a clearing I can see down to the right of us. We can set a camp there for the night. There’s no way we’ll get all these cars out the way by nightfall.”  
  
Rick nodded and Dale stopped, turning the engine off. “Glenn, go tell Lori for me.”  
  
He got up, heading through the back of the RV.  
  
..  
  
Daryl groaned awake, his head still pitching from side to side. Slowly, his eyes opened, to spot Carol by his side, dabbing at his forehead.  
  
“Carol..? What happened?”  
  
“You passed out... I need to get Rick, tell him you’re awake. I’ll be right back.”  
  
He nodded a little, frowning at her lack of answer of what happened. Looking around, he slowly sat up, catching the sight of woods out the tent door as Carol left. Had they left the farm? The soft hum of conversation outside stopped and Daryl frowned before Rick appeared in the tent.  
  
“Hey... How you feeling?”  
  
“Dizzy, sick... Hungry. Man am I hungry.”  
  
Rick nodded a little, sitting on the bed opposite him.  
  
“Daryl you need to listen to me... I, um, Hershel looked you over when you passed out and he found... An anomaly.”  
  
“What kind of anomaly?” Daryl pitched up onto the bed, only to be gently forced back down. “What is something- is something wrong with me? Why aren’t we on Hershel’s farm anymore? Rick what the hell is going on?”  
  
“Daryl... You’re... You’re pregnant.”  
  
..  
  
The redneck stared at Rick for a moment before a bubble of laughter escaped his lips. “No way. Nope.” He chuckled. “No, really, what is this, April Fool’s?”  
  
Rick sighed and rubbed his face.  
  
“You’re pregnant, Daryl. Hershel kicked us off the farm. He didn’t want homosexuals there.”  
  
Daryl shook his head a little, looking down at his stomach.  
  
“No, no this isn’t... This isn’t happening.”  
  
“It is... Daryl the choice of what to do is yours. Of course if you want to get rid of it, we’re not quite sure how to do that, but... The choice is there. We’ve got time to figure something out.”  
  
Daryl felt a strong wave of... Affection pass over him and a hand curled over his stomach protectively.  
  
“You think I’m going to let you kill my baby?”  
  
He looked down at his stomach with a shuddering breath before back at Rick. He licked his lips a little before whispering out into the tent.  
  
“Our baby.”  
  
“You know that for sure?”  
  
“You’re the only person I’ve fucked since this whole shitstorm began, let alone been fucked by.”  
  
Daryl looked away, pushing himself up into a sitting position.  
  
“Where are we? Have we found Sophia yet?”  
  
“Not yet. We will soon, I’m sure.”  
  
Daryl nodded and slowly moved to exit the tent.  
  
“Does... Does everyone know?”  
  
“Hershel told them all.”  
  
Another bubble of laughter escaped Daryl’s lips. “So, I’m the last to know that I’m pregnant.”  
  
“It wasn’t planned, Daryl-”  
  
“You’re sure as hell right this wasn’t planned.” Daryl moved to sit back on the bed. “Did you tell _Her_?”  
  
“No. I don’t plan to for a while... She’s... She’s pregnant too, Daryl.”  
  
Another bubble of laughter. This one was more manic than the others.  
  
“Aren’t you just the stud.”  
  
“Do not mention a word of this to Lori or anyone. I need to figure some things out for myself and-”  
  
“Knock knock?”  
  
Both men looked at the tent door, gently tugging it up to see Carl. He held up a plate.  
  
“Carol and Mom told me to bring it for Daryl.”  
  
The redneck smiled weakly at the boy before taking the food, nodding at him.  
  
“Thanks Carl.”  
  
The boy nodded back before looking at his Father.  
  
“You coming out tonight?”  
  
“Yea no... How about we go see if we can find some more clothes for you in those cars, huh?”  
  
Carl grinned and disappeared from view, giving an excited little yelp.  
  
“You’re a good Father.”  
  
Rick looked back at the man, picking at the food on the plate he was holding.  
  
“I’m sure you will be too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was saving this for tomorrow but it turns out I have no willpower.


	5. Chapter 5

It was too quiet that night.  
  
Daryl noted how everyone kept staring at him when they thought he couldn’t see them. Could see how everyone was itching to ask questions – no doubt about who the Father was. Other questions would probably be awkward – how can you be pregnant? Not that Daryl knew the answer to that.  
  
“I’m not telling you who the Father is, and no, no one bullshit me on how it’s the group’s business. It’s my business and his. I don’t know how I’m pregnant. I don’t. If I knew, believe me, you would know. Probably inbreeding. Wouldn’t surprise me. I don’t know if I’m keeping it or not and no, I do not want to talk about it.”  
  
Silence was still there before soft conversation broke in between people. Daryl dared a glance at Rick, arm around Lori, laughing with Carl about something. Was that... Jealously flaring in his stomach?  
  
Or was he going to be sick again?  
  
Discreetly as he could, he put the plate down, heading into the RV and the small toilet. He knelt down and his stomach twisted. The small amount of food he had managed to eat that night came back out, causing Daryl to curl up when he’d finished, arms wrapped around his stomach. Tears tracked down his face and he stared at the ceiling.  
  
“Don’t suppose you’re gonna give this to me easy, huh, buddy?”  
  
A hand gently rubbed his stomach and his thoughts shifted to Rick, outside with his _family_. Daryl didn’t know what Rick considered Daryl, or what he would consider their child. More than likely a threat to his actual family.  
  
“Maybe we should leave, eh? Once you stop making me ill we could up and go. Keep to ourselves and easily get out of their hair. Your Papa isn’t going to look after you...”  
  
But even as he said the words out loud, Daryl knew he couldn’t leave. He needed sleep, and with a new born baby, in a world full of the walking dead... It wouldn’t end well. No, he needed to stay with the group, until the baby was at least a year old before he could leave with it.  
  
Daryl kicked the wall and fisted his hands in his hair, the tears coming on quick and steady. How could this have happened?  
  
“Merle, where the hell are you..?”  
  
He knew what his big brother would do. He’d make him get rid of the baby and then beat Rick to a pulp for impregnating him. A dry laugh escaped Daryl at the thought. He didn’t want Rick to be hurt over this. Shakily, he stood up, looking threw the small cabinet.  
  
A tub of pills fell out and Daryl read the label.  
  
“Citalopram?”  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
Nothing important or it would have been used by now.  
  
Daryl struggled with the cap for a few minutes before pouring some out into his hand. With a deep breath, he stared at himself in the mirror before tilting his head back and swallowing the pills hard. They stuck in his throat a bit and he had to choke to get them down. They had to do the trick.  
  
“Sorry, buddy, I can’t have you... There’s too much... Too much danger in this world.”  
  
The door was almost broken off its hinges and Daryl spun around to stare, horrified, at Glenn.  
  
With ease, Glenn had punched Daryl in the chest, causing him to keel over. Without missing a beat, Glenn’s long, thin fingers were down Daryl’s throat, causing him to throw up heavily. The redneck fought, but it was too late, and he had to cling to the toilet just to hold his body up.  
  
..  
  
Once he stopped throwing up, he looked up weakly.  
  
“What the hell? This isn’t your choice, Glenn.”  
  
“Citalopram is an anti-depressant. You would have over-dosed and killed yourself.”  
  
Glenn disappeared from view before handing Daryl a bottle of water. The redneck swirled the water around in his mouth before spitting it into the toilet.  
  
“I just saved your life.”  
  
Daryl sighed and nodded, leaning his head on the wall.  
  
“I guess you did. Yea. Thanks.”  
  
Glenn sat down just outside the door, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
“You really want to get rid of it?”  
  
“It’s my baby. I don’t think I can. That was a... Spur of the moment thing. Abortion is a sin. This is a gift, right? I couldn’t get rid of it... Of him.”  
  
“Him?”  
  
“Something tells me... It’s going to be a him. A little boy. Hell, who knows, maybe its Merle reincarnated.”  
  
He smiled at the other before closing his eyes, taking a few sips of water.  
  
“Hey, Daryl...”  
  
The elder opened his eyes, looking at the other once more.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Is the Father a part of our group?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Just curious.”  
  
Daryl went silent before nodding.  
  
“Yea. Yea he is.”  
  
Glenn nodded a little before both men’s attention was caught by a shrill scream. They both scrambled up and outside.  
  
..  
  
There were only three walkers but it had been enough to startle Lori and Carol, lurching forward and almost into the fire away from them. Two adults and a child.  
  
Daryl’s finger froze over the trigger of his crossbow as he stared at the small walker in the darkness. Shane and T-Dog had the other two but Daryl couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger on a young girl.  
  
It was then she walked out the darkness and Daryl threw himself at Carol.  
  
His arms wrapped tightly around her, tugging her away as Sophia stumbled towards them. It was Rick who shot forward, releasing a bullet into the girl’s head. Daryl watched him, and he saw that darkness in his eyes, flickering in the flames.  
  
Daryl let his arms drop when Carol launched herself at her daughter’s shell, screaming and sobbing.  
  
Daryl had to turn away, hand on his stomach as his mind went back to what Glenn had just stopped him from doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST UPDATE TONIGHT I SWEAR TO GOD 
> 
> And whoops yea, bit of feels in this chapter. 
> 
> Well a lot of feels.
> 
> Yea I don't think that gets better until Daryl actually has his baba.


	6. Chapter 6

No one really wanted to stay in the area. 

Not after watching Carol sob over the shell of Sophia’s body before they had buried her. It didn’t feel right.

That was probably why the camp was packing up now, just before dawn. Daryl noted Rick making his way over to him, and he looked down, focusing on checking the ammo, noting what they need, packing it away into Shane’s bag...

“You stuttered last night.”

Daryl tried his best to ignore the accusation.

“I tried but... My finger wouldn’t pull the trigger. I couldn’t kill a little child. You ever stop to wonder why?”

Daryl looked up, glaring up at Rick.

“Maybe if you hadn’t done this to me, I would have been able to shoot S-”

Rick and Daryl both looked down.

“Perhaps I could have shot it before it came out of the darkness. Save Carol the pain.”

His eyes moved back down to the gun he was holding in his hand, checking it over. Rick sighed and moved to sit next to him.

“I saw you afterwards, when Carol was with Sophia.”

“I don’t know if a world like this... Would be safe for a baby, Rick.”

Daryl looked up to find Rick’s eyes over his shoulder, watching Lori. Daryl shoved the gun into his lap and stood up, moving over to Shane pointedly.

“Hey we need a bit more ammo for the 9mms. It’s not a priority but a few more rounds of geeks and it will be.”

Shane nodded and Daryl turned to start packing his own stuff away, sliding what he needed to into his saddle bags.

“Daryl.”

The redneck glared at the man over his shoulder, moving to sit on the bike.

“What? You want to be doing this with Lori. Not me. Go to her. Be with your family.”

Rick gave a snort.

“You and this baby are my family as well, Daryl. I’m going to be here for you two as well. It’s my responsibility, my... Fault if we assign blame. I’m not going to make you go through something like this by yourself.”

His hand reached out, squeezing Daryl’s left hand, resting on the handlebar.

“What if I don’t want you to help out? What if I want you to stay away from my son and I?”

“Son..?”

“I just... Have a feeling it’s going to be a little boy.”

Rick gave an ever so soft smile before clearing his throat.

“Even if you don’t, Daryl, I’m going to be here. This is a group, and I am here with you so either way, you’re stuck with me.”

The redneck looked away, sighing.

“Yea, whatever.”

“I’m guessing you’ve... Decided to keep it. Him.”

Daryl’s right hand shifted to his stomach, sliding over it softly.

“Yea. Even with everything bad that’s happening in this world... I think it’s the right thing to do. Abortion is a sin, so... I’m gonna have me a baby.”

Rick smiled a little and he turned around to watch everyone helping clean up. He turned back to Daryl, leaning in for an ever so soft kiss, grinning a little wickedly at him. 

“Maybe we can celebrate that when we stop...”

“Really?”

A soft peal of laughter slipped from Daryl’s lips, causing them both to smile.

“Let’s uh... Let everything from last night die down, huh?”

He chuckled a little before his smile dropped.

“I need to check on Carol.”

Rick’s hand slid off of Daryl’s and the Sherriff moved away, back to Lori and Carl.

..

Carol was clinging tightly to Daryl as they went down the highway. It was relaxing, really, going so fast. He was still going slowly, benefit for Carol and also, he didn’t want to risk anything going wrong in his stomach. 

Who knew what could really cause his baby to detach from him?

“You.... keeping...?”

Daryl only picked out two words from what Carol yelled over the roar of the wind and he merely shook a hand, motioning to talk later. That was something he loved about the bike. You couldn’t hear anything, rarely even your own thoughts, the reason he invited Carol to ride on his bike a while.

There was a loud beeping from the RV, signalling that Daryl and Rick pull over and slowly, they both did. Daryl put his foot down and Carol slid off the back. She was a little unsteady on her feet and Daryl’s own hands shot out to steady her. Her eyes were wide and she gave him a smile, clinging to his arms.

“I asked, are you keeping baby?”

Daryl nodded a little.

“Yea, yea I’m gonna keep it. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I ever got rid of it.”

Carol gave a sad smile and Daryl tugged her in for an ever so slightly awkward hug.

“Carol, would you give me great pleasure of being the godmother to my child?”

The woman smiled and nodded, before a soft sob escaped her, clinging to Daryl. He turned a little, watching Shane give him a filthy look before he turned to the now assembled group. 

“It’s getting dark and it’s dangerous to go around at night. We’re gonna sleep in the cars. Dale, Rick, you two are on first shift. Daryl-”

“Daryl and Lori need their rest. Carl and Carol too. Glenn and T-Dog can take over from us and then you and Andrea before dawn, Shane.”

Daryl glared at Rick.

“No, no I can take a shift tonight. I don’t mind working with Glenn.”

Glenn shrugged.

“I don’t mind who I work with.”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Fine. Rick and Dale. Glenn and Daryl. T-Dog and myself. Get comfy in the RV and the hatchback. Andrea, get some sleep tonight. You’re on patrol tomorrow night. We sleep in the cars, because it’s too much hassle getting the camp up and running every night to take it down again in the morning. Let’s go people.”

Everyone nodded and Daryl got up, moving to get in the hatchback. Glenn’s hand grabbed Daryl’s ankle and he nodded towards the RV. The redneck shrugged and followed Glenn, tugging his jacket tighter around him.

He could have sworn Lori gave him the filthiest look possible as he passed her.


	7. Chapter 7

They hadn’t stopped to set up a proper camp in months.   
  
Daryl lost track of all the nights spent curled up in the RV, pressed into Glenn’s side on the passenger seat.    
  
It was rough on all the camp, especially Lori, who seemed exhausted, and almost depressed. That didn’t make sense to Daryl.   
  
After nearly three months, Rick was finally the one to stand up and say they were setting up camp. Everyone had let out a weak cheer before people had started getting up to get bags. Daryl had gone to follow suit, before a familiar feeling in his stomach had him running towards the woods.   
  
Falling to his knees, he heaved hard and heavy. Hopefully, this would almost be over. That’s what he heard Lori say. It was over after the first three months, most of the time. Or did she say six months ?  Daryl couldn’t remember, he just prayed that it would stop.   
  
Shakily, he got up, wiping his mouth. He looked around a little, heading back the way he came, only to be stopped by Lori.   
  
“Hey... You getting the same?”   
  
She stayed silent, staring at him cold and hard.   
  
“What..?”   
  
“You know exactly what, you little whore.”   
  
She turned and flounced back to the group, leaving Daryl staring after her before making his way back to his bike. He stretched, groaning a little as he did.   
  
Rick was by his side before he knew what was happening and, ever so softly, he poked Daryl’s stomach. The redneck looked down, eyes slightly wide as  he noticed the ever so soft bump . A hand gently rubbed over it and he chuckled a little before looking up at Rick.   
  
“Hard to believe, huh?”   
  
Rick nodded before turning away with a soft smile, moving back to get his stuff. Glenn was there on his other side, and Daryl cursed himself for letting two people sneak up on him unawares. He held out a bottle of water and a pill.   
  
“What’s in these pre-natal... Things anyway? Swear they’re the things making me sick.” He swirled some water around his mouth, spitting it  to  the tarmac before he settled back on the bike, taking the pill dry.   
  
“I’m  gonna  scout a head a little, find the nearest town.”   
  
Lori had him shaken up for some reason.   
  
Glenn nodded and hauled his bag back on his back.   
  
“Hey, I’ll set an extra bed up in my tent for you, alright?”   
  
Daryl looked at Glenn before nodding a little.   
  
“Thanks...”   
  
And with that, he kicked his bike into life and tore off, probably faster than he should do.   
  
..   
  
The town was empty, deserted, or at least, it looked it. Daryl got off the bike with ease, peering around as he tugged his crossbow into his hands. Carefully, he loaded an arrow, keeping one close, just in case.   
  
Slowly, he walked around, peering into shops and houses as he went. There was literally no one; Daryl didn’t even think the geeks were here anymore. He shifted into a food store, finding the fruit section. It was all mouldy. He wrinkled his nose before moving silently down the aisles. With a snort, he found nearly most of the tins were still in date – most didn’t go out of date for years and, with a chuckle he moved back to the front of the store to get a shopping cart. Everything he found in date, he chucked in. Soups, beans, canned fruit; it was all good.   
  
With that sorted, Daryl pushed it out the store, moving to find a place to store it – before his eyes caught sight of a truck. Slowly, he walked over, quietly thumping on the door before risking opening it – there was nothing inside. No dead bodies, no food, no supplies, no geeks.   
  
With a grin, Daryl went back into the store on a quest for boxes.   
  
..   
  
About an hour later, he’d gotten all the cans into the back of the truck, and there was still plenty of space. He closed the door as quietly as he could before moving through the street once more. Clothes stores loomed on him and he looked through the  windows before entering. There wasn’t much, but he gladly picked up a leather motorcycle jacket. He tore the tag off, wrapping it tightly around him before he placed his crossbow on his back. He found more boxes through a door – probably a stock room – and went back to chucking jeans and shirts into them. He lugged them all back to the truck and shoved them in the back.    
  
Daryl was about to pack it in, head back to camp and see what they could do with the supplies, maybe come back with Glenn and Rick to canvass the houses when another shop caught his eye.   
  
Mothercare ?   
  
He made his way over, freezing at the window. He put his hand to the glass, staring in to the baby store before a hand found his stomach. With a soft smile, he allowed himself to head inside, peering around. He picked up onesies, shirts... All adorable and most were actually gender neutral. He couldn’t leave these here. Both he and Lori would need them at some point.   
  
_ Six months down the line. _ __   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
The little voice in his mind shut up.   
  
He moved to grab some bags from behind the counter, moving to chuck numerous sizes; male, female, neutral, of onesies, shirts, shorts, trousers, shoes... All of them. Then he moved over to books, bottles, dummies. Nappies and such could be gotten nearer the time, he was sure.    
  
Once everything was loaded into the truck, Daryl moved to put the ramp down. He carefully rode his bike into it, making sure to lock the breaks before closing the back and moving to get into the front. Tugging the deceased body of the driver out, he turned the ignition on, glad to see the fuel tank jump to full before he slowly backed out and drove back down the empty roads to where they had set up camp.


	8. Chapter 8

“HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?”   
  
Daryl tried not to smirk.   
  
“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!”   
  
“And who’s to say that was not my intention?”   
  
Shane’s fists curled into a ball as he stalked off back down to the camp.    
  
Shane had tried to wave the truck down and Daryl had decided to have a bit of fun. Shane had jumped out the way of the truck, he wasn’t in pain.   
  
With ease, Glenn helped Daryl get his bike out the truck before Dale, Glenn and Rick had delved into the truck. They’d all opened tins of fruit at first, all four of them wolfing the contents down before moving around. Glenn had  tore  his shirt off to change it for one with some cartoon character on. Daryl had just scooped whatever up.   
  
It was Rick who discovered the bags from the baby store, looking up at Daryl from where he was knelt.   
  
“You went baby shopping?”   
  
“It was a spur of the moment thing. Lori and I are  gonna  need them soon, so I thought, why not grab a bunch of stuff? It was there, and we’re not  gonna  be going there much so... If we don’t keep the truck we can ditch the stuff now and then get some more. I just thought... We don’t know if Shane is  gonna  have us on the road again for a long time and when do we really check towns- You’re crying, did I say something wrong?”   
  
Rick shook his head as Dale and Glenn looked over.    
  
“Lori uh... Lori lost the baby from all the stress we’ve been under lately. Don’t let her see all this stuff or you can deal with her crying.”   
  
Daryl knelt down to wrap his arms around Rick.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”   
  
Rick shrugged and tugged himself away before leaning in for a kiss. Glenn and Dale gave a chuckle before moving back to examining the tins.   
  
“Knocking him up again?”   
  
All four men jumped at the sound of a female voice, and Daryl found guilt churning in his stomach as Lori stood on the ramp, staring them down.   
  
“You told her?”   
  
Daryl shook his head, taking a step back as Rick stood up.   
  
“I swear I didn’t!”   
  
“I heard you two talking about it, Rick.  Before we left our camp the first time.”   
  
Daryl cleared his throat.   
  
“Look, Lori it was an accident. I swear. It was from when we were in the CDC. Rick and I were drunk together in the showers and it was just a mistake. I take full responsibility, alright? I did initiate it-”   
  
“Daryl that’s not helping.”   
  
The redneck  fell  silent, hands on his bump. He didn’t feel safe, not with the way Lori was stalking onto the truck.   
  
“Don’t bullshit me. I know you were fucking him when our son was dying.”   
  
“Lori-”   
  
“Don’t Lori me.”   
  
Rick fell silent and Daryl watched in shock as she tugged her ring off, flinching away when she chucked it at him.   
  
“You wear it then, we are done, Rick Grimes.”   
  
Everyone was silent as Lori left the truck and Rick stooped to pick the ring up, heading off after her. Daryl let his eyes close, wondering where everything had gone wrong.   
  
..   
  
It was dinner that night, when Lori stood again. Daryl kept his eyes on the soup in his hands, moving to drink it down when she cleared her throat, eyes so obviously on him.    
  
Slowly, he lowered his spoon.   
  
“ You little whore .”   
  
Andrea and Shane shared a look, and Glenn’s hand gently pressed against Daryl’s lower back in support.   
  
“ You do not deserve to be a part of this group. Neither does your bastard child. I want  you out and I put it to a vote that this piece of shit leaves the group.  All those in favour?”   
  
Daryl could have choked out a plea if his throat didn’t jam up as Andrea raised her hand alongside Lori.   
  
“Fuck your vote.”   
  
Daryl stood up and shifted to grab his bag and crossbow. There was a reason he didn’t unpack.   
  
“You want me gone? Done.”   
  
“Daryl!”   
  
It was Rick who was stalking after him as Daryl walked up the hill, back to the road. He was right; he should have left back when he first got pregnant. He should have left and he could be settled in that town for months. They would come along and he would threaten them off, shooting guns at their cars.    
  
He could have relaxed, had his baby and stayed there. The town was perfect, for Christ’s sake – that was where he would head.   
  
A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was spun round, almost falling backwards on the uneven slope.   
  
“I’m going, Rick. Don’t you think can stop me because I am done. I am done dealing with her shit and Shane’s shit. I never asked for any of this. All I  wanted,  was to hunker down with my brother and survive this shithole until the world went back to normal. I never asked for a baby, for you and I definitely didn’t ask for that bitch’s judgement. I am going.”   
  
He jerked himself free and stormed back up to the road, settling on his bike.   
  
“It’s night, you can’t go around at night, you’ll be mobbed.”   
  
“I took care of myself before I came to this little ‘village’ and I can take care of myself again. And I will look after  _ my _ child by myself. I don’t need you, I don’t need this group, and I definitely do not need the shit that they’re giving me.”   
  
With that, Daryl secured his bag to his bike, crossbow to his back and kicked his bike into life, driving off quickly before Rick could hope to stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl collapsed on to the sofa, staring at the ceiling. His hand curled around his baby bump and a soft sob escaped him. Why didn't he leave when he thought of it? Why didn't he leave when this had all started?

He should have just gone.

He wasn't surprised that Rick hadn't yelled after him, or tried to stop him. Properly stop him. A simple kiss would probably have been enough for Daryl to fall against him and cry. To be taken through to Rick's tent and just sob against him. He would have stayed if Rick had just tried.

But he hadn't tried.

He barely tried at all and that stabbed Daryl all the more.

The sobs got harder and Daryl curled up, rubbing his stomach. There was an ache, and he was hoping to God his son was safe.

Stress.... He didn't want to end up like Lori.

Dreaming of something she had and that had died.

No no, he needed to keep his baby safe and to do that, he needed to get up and find some decent food.

Slowly, he got up, shuffling through to the kitchen. He nosed through the cupboards, frowning at the lack of good food before he found a load of canned fruit. That would hold him out for a while. When this ran out, he could easily make his way back down to the small mini-mart he had raided earlier. He tugged his knife from his pocket, cutting open a tin of pear slices, carefully eating his way through them.

When he finished, he carefully drained the juice, making sure to swallow every drop.

Daryl grabbed another tin out, cutting his way into it. He had to double his rations to make sure the baby was healthy. It could prove to be troublesome later on but it had to be done. A sigh escaped his lips as he downed the soft slices of peach before downing the juice.

Dinner sorted, Daryl cleaned his knife down with a rag on the side before sheathing it. Moving silently through the house, he made his way to the upstairs to discover what horrors may await.

..

There was nothing to be found in the bedrooms, bathroom or what Daryl could only assume was going to be a nursery.

His chest panged when he saw the mobile hanging from the ceiling, the crib with the messed up blanket.

Slowly, he moved over, tapping it gently before leaning on the side. Tears welled up again and Daryl let them fall silently. His hand dropped into the small frame, rubbing the silk cover for the child.

_The parents must have been so panicked. So scared for their baby._

At least he had somewhere for his son to stay.

A loud crashing noise had Daryl jumping back, spinning around. His hand flew to his back before he cursed, grabbing the knife from his pocket. Silently, the man made his way through to the bathroom, peering around the door. The shower had fallen from its hooks.

A sigh escaped the redneck as he sheathed the knife, moving to put it back on. Water dripped onto his skin and he froze.

It was warm.

Hesitantly, Daryl turned it on, laughing as hot water ran over his arm. When was the last time he had a hot shower? The CDC, more than likely.

He rushed downstairs to grab his bags and crossbow, heading back upstairs.

..

Daryl was washing the grime off his body, staring at the pink skin, almost white, of his arm. He forgot how pale he was under all the dirt he collected. The soapy water was slowly turning clear again and he let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. He looked down to gently rub the sponge over his stomach, smiling a little as he did.

Soon, he would be a parent.

Soon, he would have a little baby to look after.

A little boy, he was half hoping; a second Merle that would grab his finger and squeal as he stared up at him.

The front door smashed open and Daryl almost fell in the water, trying to get out. Carefully, he listened, snatching his crossbow up. Facing geeks naked wasn't something he want to try out.

"Daryl?"

The redneck closed his eyes.

"Christ, Glenn, you gave me a heart attack! Be down in a second just, stay down there, please."

He hurriedly turned the water off, grabbing the towel he left on the frozen radiator before he struggled to get the spare pair of clothes out his bag.

..

The other was seated on the couch where Daryl had been when he got here, looking around.

"What are you doing here..?"

"I kinda thought... You know, you've got a baby on the way, and you can't look after it yourself. You're gonna need someone to help you and Lori was kicking off so I sort of.... Left."

"You left the group?"

Glenn nodded before he tilted his head.

"You had a shower?"

Daryl scraped his wet fringe from his forehead.

"I think the house is hooked up to some kind of water tank. It's hot too. I was just getting out when you got here. Scared the shit out of me man, thought I had to face a bunch of walkers naked."

Glenn laughed out loud in the silence that surrounded the house, causing Daryl to grin himself.

"Hey go for a shower kid. You're gonna need one for when you get back to camp."

Glenn looked up, frowning a little.

"I'm not going back, Daryl."

"Like hell you're not, Rhee. I'm not letting you walk away from safety and security. You need that group and they need you. Can you really see Shane making runs to town? It warms my heart that you would leave them for me and the baby but you need to go back, Take a shower, take some food and head back."

Glenn laughed dryly.

"I'm not going back Daryl. I mean it. You need me more than they do and I refuse to leave this house unless you come with me."

Daryl smiled and slowly sat down, curling up a little on the couch.

"Rick is worried, you know."

"Like he gives an actual shit."

"He does, Daryl."

"Go take a shower, Rhee."

Glenn would have argued, but there was something about Daryl's tone that seemed so final, he got up, moving to the doorway.

"Don't let Lori get in your way, Daryl. Rick is worried about you. So is Carol. Are you going to walk out on her as well?"

Daryl stiffened as Glenn's footsteps made their way up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed, and not much had happened.

No one from the group had come to the town, unless it had been under the cover of night. It hurt, that. Knowing that Rick hadn't even tried to come; it kept Daryl up at night.

Their baby - no, Darly's baby, his baby, was still growing, more and more as the time went on. Daryl wondered what growing up without a Father would be like for the baba. At least this way, he could tell his son that his Mother had died during childbirth, or something of the sort.

He wasn't having his own child think of him like a freak.

That would hurt more than Rick abandoning them.

Daryl still wasn't sure why he was so hung up over Rick. He had made his choice and Daryl had made his, so why was the sherriff still on his mind as he was? Glenn was here to look after him, Glenn was the one who was risking his neck to get extra food when Daryl needed it. When the baby needed it.

Where the hell was Rick?

Cosying up with Lori.

A snort escaped the redneck, and he rolled onto his side, staring at the nursery through the open doors of both bedrooms.

"Still thinking about him?"

Daryl could have rolled off the bed as Glenn's voice filtered through from the ensuite.

"Don't do that man."

The smaller grinned, tugging a too big t-shirt on.

"Rick isn't worth it, Daryl. You need to forget about him. What's it you always say? Don't dwell on the past."

Daryl nodded, shifting to sit up, hand on his ever-growing bump.

"I was just thinking about what to tell him when he's older, when he asks about his Mother."

"Oh?"

"Just gonna tell him she died during child birth or some crap."

Glenn nodded a little, frowning as he sat on the bed.

"You thought of names?"

"Merle."

Glenn chuckled.

"I should have seen that one coming." He licked his lips. "What if it's a little girl?"

"Aaliyah. After someone I used to know. She was great. Also Aaliyah is a great name, I love it."

Glenn nodded again.

"Good names, good names. Hey, do you know what Merle means?"

Daryl shook his head.

"It's French, meaning blackbird."

Both men laughed a little as Daryl leaned back on his arm.

"Sounds like Merle."

"It does... It does."

Daryl let his eyes close before he sat up, with a gasp. Glenn half stood, worry written on his face.

"You okay?"

Daryl's hand shot out to grab Glenn's resting it on his stomach. The other stared at him for a moment before his eyebrows shot up, feeling the soft kick.

"Christ, that's amazing..."

Daryl gave a soft laugh, smiling down at his stomach.

"Not long now, huh?"

"What is it? Four months, five?"

"Five, I- I think."

"I thought it was four..."

"I don't care. Comes when he comes, right?"

Glenn shrugged and nodded.

"You, uh, ever think about going back to the camp?"

"They'll have moved on by now."

Glenn opened his mouth, only to jump up in surprise at the sound of crashing from downstairs. Daryl shot upright, grabbing his crossbow from the drawers where he left it.

Slowly, quietly, they made their way through the house and downstairs. Glenn's hand went for his knife in his pocket at the sight of a lone walker just standing in the hallway, before the small thud of a crossbow pinned it to the wall.

"Time to move on?"

Glenn nodded, shifting to go check outside before they left.

..

They'd driven for a little while, only to the other side of town. Both men were reluctant to leave the haven, and after all, it was only one walker.

But one might bring others.

"If we leave the town we have to do it soon, before you get too far along."

"We're staying."

Glenn slumped a little in his seat before parking in the driveway. Daryl's bike was in the back of the truck and they both got out. Glenn put his hand up.

"I'll check the house out before we go storming in. Last thing we need is you getting caught by a walker. Rick would skin me alive if I ever caught up with them."

Daryl snorted a little, leaning on the truck instead, crossbow primed at the end of the street, eyes peeled. Things could be worse - actually, walkers could be moving in to take the town over. That could be considered bad, Daryl was pretty sure.

Soft kicks were catching his attention. Slowly, his eyes dragged down to watch his bump before he let a hand fall from his crossbow, rubbing it gently.

"We're gonna keep you safe. I promise you, baba. I'm not gonna let any of these geeks hurt you. You're all I've got left..." Daryl let his eyes close. "I just wish you could have met your Papa. Such a kind and honest man, he would have loved you to bits." Tears were tracking gently down his face and Daryl had to take a breath. "You would have loved him so much and he would do a much better job of protecting you than I will ever do. But I swear to you, baba, nothing and no one will hurt you whilst I have breath in my lungs. I just hope that's enough."

A hand was on his back and Daryl jumped, looking over at Glenn.

"Hey, he's going to be just fine. I'll stay up over night to keep that baby safe alright?"

Daryl smiled a little before clearing his throat.

"I just wish Rick had come with you."

Glenn nodded and leant on the hood of the truck.

"So do I. But he didn't. So let's get inside that house and get you set up with some form of hot drink, on the couch with something to help soothe that baby, huh?"

Daryl gave a soft nod, following Glenn into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's reading this, and thank you for all the comments! It's great to know that people are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it c:
> 
> I'm going to start asking now (although I still have a pretty stiff plot for this story) what do you think Daryl should have? A boy or a girl? Let me know c:


	11. Chapter 11

Rick gently ran his fingers through Daryl's dripping wet hair, not even caring that the trousers he was wearing were getting soaked. His other hand was gently rubbing the bump, smiling at the soft kicking. His eyes shifted back up to Glenn, shaking as Carol wrapped a blanket around him.

"They just kept coming and..."

Shane cleared his throat.

"Glenn, start from the beginning."

"We were asleep. It was pretty late and we were both exhausted. We didn't think we needed to set a guard up; it had been a month or so since we saw our last walker. It was pretty late; there was a crash and we both woke up. I went downstairs, thinking it was one of you guys and then... I got surged. Daryl heard my yells and he came sprinting downstairs, well, as fast as he could, crossbow firing. There was too many of them for us and we headed back upstairs. We had to go out the window, Daryl smashed his ankle up pretty bad and... I drove as quick as I could. Then we got here and... Well you know the rest."

Rick let out a soft breath, looking down at Daryl in his lap. He was obviously in slight pain but he still snuggled closer to Rick in his sleep. The rain was falling hard, yet no one had made a move to do anything, other than Shane who had put a cover over the fire pit.

"And who says we're going to let you two back in the group."

Rick closed his eyes as Shane stood.

"Shane, shut up, of course they're coming back."

"Only because he's having your kid."

"No because we need them both."

Glenn shifted closer to Dale, obviously uneasy with the yelling.

"Lori doesn't want Dixon here."

"Well Lori can learn to deal with it. Would you shove Lori out into a world full of walkers if she were heavily pregnant?"

"Course not!"

"I'm not doing that to Daryl."

The two glared at each other before Andrea stood up.

"This is ridiculous. Both of you shut up. They're staying, simple as, Shane. They deserve their place here as much as anyone."

"Why are you suddenly so pro the whore?"

"Because if I have to watch Rick go back into whatever the hell he was living in inside his head, I will shoot him myself."

Rick looked down at Daryl, smiling softly.

"Settled. They're staying."

..

Daryl groaned, moving closer to the warmth next to him. There was a hand stroking up and down his back and another gently tousling his hair and Christ it felt good. He smiled, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at Glenn-

"Rick?"

He surged up off the bed, groaning as he did, the baby inside him protesting at the sudden movement.

"Daryl, calm down, and get off that ankle."

The red neck frowned, looking down at the ankle that had metal attached to it.

"What the hell is this?"

"You and Glenn got surprised by what sounds like a herd. He drove you here. Said you passed out from pain on the way, you busted your ankle jumping out the window. From what we can tell, the baby's fine. Sit down, come on."

Slowly, Daryl sat down, the pain finally breaking into his conscience. He shifted his leg, letting his ankle lean on a bag of what felt like clothes.

"Why are you in bed with me?"

"I was looking after you."

"I don't need you to."

"Daryl-"

"No. No, you abandoned me. You left me and you left our baby."

"You made it clear to me that you didn't want me coming with you."

"No. I wanted you to come despite that. I wanted you to come and look after us, Rick. You think I could have looked after myself when I'm this large, when I can barely stay awake for a day, let alone the night as well?! I wanted you to come and fight for me!"

Rick sighed and sat down on the bed opposite.

"I didn't know... And I had to look after Carl; Lori refused to have anything to do with him or me for a month, Daryl, I had to look after him and the group. If I... I wanted to come, I did, believe me."

The red neck licked his lips, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I wanted you to come and look after us, Rick... I needed you to come and look after us. But Glenn stepped up and did that for you."

Rick shifted to sit next to Daryl wrapping an arm around him.

"You've got me here now, okay? I'm going to look after you both, I swear. I'm not going to let either of you get hurt, and you're both going to be in amazing health. I mean it, I'll do what I have to, Daryl."

Daryl smiled a little, leaning his head on Rick's shoulder.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Rick tilted the other's head up, pressing a kiss to his lips, holding him tightly.

"Swear to me you won't let Lori get in the way of you and the baby. She can get in between us for all I give a damn, but don't let her get in the way of you and baba. He's going to need you, he's going to need you so much. I'm not going to be able to get him everytime he cries and... I need you. I'm going to need your help with this, Rick."

The sherriff nodded, rubbing Daryl's arm.

"I won't let her get in the way of us three. I mean it, Daryl. I'm going to look after you both." He hesitated. "Carl's excited to meet his little brother. Or sister."

Daryl smiled a little, chuckling.

"He can babysit if he wants to. But not if there's the danger of walkers..."

"He'll be excited for that."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh properly as he reached up to kiss Rick properly.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Wouldn't dream of sleeping anywhere else."

Content, both men huddled tightly together under the blanket, Daryl's back against Rick's chest, and Rick's hand curled protectively around Daryl's bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sort of rushing through his pregnancy, but I do want to get it over quickly, this story is mainly about Rick and Daryl being parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl woke up, groaning. Shifting to sit up, he winced at the movement inside him, looking over at Rick, still asleep. He had changed to the other bed in the tent, not that Daryl blamed him. It must be hard, sharing a single bed with someone who took up a double.

With another groan, Daryl shifted himself out of bed, moving out of the tent to peer around. Dale and Glenn were up, enjoying the first rays of the sun.

"What time is it?"

Glenn all but appeared at his side, helping him out the tent.

"Rhee, I love ya and all but, I can manage."

The other blushed a little before moving to sit back down.

"About 7am."

Daryl groaned and rubbed his face. "What the hell? I normally sleep."

They chuckled and it wasn't long before Lori and Shane emerged. From the same tent. It was a quick thought from Daryl and then he realised - Lori had moved on. He shuddered at the glare she gave and he stood up quickly, moving up to the road. He stared out at the sunrise, smiling a little bit. It was so serene, so beautiful, it was almost enough to make Daryl forget all the shit erupting everywhere.

An arm slipped around his waist and Daryl looked up at Rick, still wiping sleep from his eyes. Daryl had to smile, he did look pretty handsome, and was almost immediately tugged up for a kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself."

Rick chuckled, holding Daryl close to him. "I'm heading out today, scouting ahead with T-Dog. Will you be alright here, by yourself?"

"I'm not on my own. I have Carol, Glenn and Dale."

Rick nodded, cupping the other's cheek and kissing him softly again. Did Rick know about Lori and Shane? The red neck licked his lips before Rick was off, back down the embankment to talk to Theo. Daryl sighed a little before shifting to head onto the RV.

He didn't want to be around Lori and Shane a minute longer than he had to be.

..

Daryl got off the RV, stretching as he did, planning to make his way to the camp to spend some time with Carl, when Shane was in front of him. The redneck swallowed, clearing his throat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm a part of the group, Shane."

"No, you're here with Rick."

"I'm here with Rick, Carol, Carl, Dale _and_ Glenn. I don't care what you think or what you say, I belong here just as much as you."

"You're a freak."

Daryl flinched at the word, only to raise an eyebrow. "A freak, huh? A freak who has more friends than you and, oh yea, a child on the way. Not like Lori with your baby, hm?"

Darly knew he automatically went to far when a punch landed on his jaw. His vision blurred and the floor came to meet him. His hands flew out to catch himself and he coughed, only to end up rolling down the embankment when a foot connected with his lower back.

Pain echoed around Daryl's body, on every joint and limb and he ended up crashing against one of the logs they were using for benches. He groaned, breathing shallowly as arms were at him. Dale tried to sit him up and Daryl whimpered, doing his best to push him away. It hurt, trying to sit up ached in his stomach and he had to tilt his head back and take a breath. Glenn was kneeling next to him, slowly helping him up when Daryl cried out. Something had torn in his stomach, he was sure of that and he had to cling to Glenn when a wave of pain hit him.

"Dale go get warm water, as warm as you can get it but not hot, Glenn, clean towels. Carol, find me something to use as a gag."

Daryl looked over at Lori, panting hard.

"What- What..."

"You're in labour Daryl. Breathe alright, we're going to get you into a tent, and then we're going to get you through this. Carl, take a gun and go find your Father, now. Carol, help me move Daryl into his tent."

Everyone nodded, jumping to do their jobs.

..

Daryl screamed into the gag, a ripped section of shirt, chewing down on the fabric with a sob. Glenn was there, mopping his forehead as another wave of pain faded. Tears streamed down Daryl's face, doing his best to listen to Lori.

"Breathe in, breathe out, in, out, and push. Push hard, Daryl."

He did, screaming once more into the gag, his grip on Glenn's hand, he was sure, would break a bone or two.

The pain was unbearable; Daryl didn't think he'd ever felt anything like it. There was so much pressure, bearing down on him and he had to collapse against the bed he'd been propped up against.

"Daryl you're doing amazing, alright? You're nearly there. One more push should have the head out sweetie."

Daryl drew breath in, trying to prepare himself before the next wave of pain hit and he pushed, hard and hard. Something was burning and then Lori gave a laugh.

"One more push, one more Daryl."

He nodded clinging hard to Glenn as he pushed hard, only to laugh weakly as Lori smiled.

"There you go, it's over, Daryl. You've got a little boy."

Carol appeared in the doorway, gently taking the baby before Lori tugged the gag out of his mouth.

"Why isn't... Why isn't he crying? He should be crying..."

Carol and Lori shared a look before Daryl cried out, clinging to Glenn again.

"Shit, Daryl you've got to do it again."

"W-What?"

"It's twins."

"Are you joki-"

Lori pressed the gag back into his mouth and Daryl groaned feeling the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Daryl!"

Rick's voice filtered through to the tent and Carol disappeared, Rick slipping inside. Glenn left the tent, and Rick took his place, stroking a hand through Daryl's hair.

"Daryl start pushing for me."

He groaned, pushing hard.

"You're doing great Daryl, I mean it."

Rick's hand was there, squeezing his and Daryl screamed. He shook his head, sobbing. The pain was too much.

"One hard push, Daryl, one hard push."

He took breath, gripping hard onto Rick, screaming into the gag as he pushed.

"Well done, well done. There you go, there you go."

Dale was there, helping clean the baby off before Daryl's daughter was pressed into his arms. He smiled weakly at her crying, which stopped as her eyes opened, staring up at Daryl. Rick laughed softly, wrapping his arms around them both.

"She-She's so tiny."

"She's early."

Lori was tucking a blanket around Daryl, smiling up at him.

"Aaliyah."

Daryl was looking up at Rick. "Aaliyah Sophia Dixon-Grimes."

Rick smiled and leaned in for a kiss, gently stroking Aaliyah's cheek.

Daryl's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Where's my son?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Recommended listening for this chapter - _Bury Your Head_ \- Mallory Knox**

Daryl had argued with Rick, insisting he needed to get up and go find his son, only for the argument to be broken up by Lori slipping back into the tent.

Her words had sent Daryl's blood cold.  
Had sent him into a fit of screaming against Rick's neck.

His baby boy hadn't survived.

Carol had mentioned that it was more than likely the fall but the words didn't register with Daryl. He just buried his head in Rick's shirt, sobbing long and hard. Rick rocked him gently, doing his best to soothe him, but he had seen with Lori and Carl; Carol and Sophia, separate a Mother and a child, and face the consequences.

"What fall?"

Carol looked over at Rick and sighed a little.

"Daryl and Shane had an argument and... Shane punched him and then kicked him down the embankment."

Rick stopped breathing for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Would you get Glenn or Dale for me, Carol?"

She nodded and disappeared before the tent rustled and Glenn appeared. He took Rick's place and within seconds, Rick was stalking out of the tent.

"WALSH."

Shane looked up, a snide look on his face.

"Come to brag? Rub it in my fa-"

Rick's fist slammed into his mouth, stopping his words straightaway, sending him to the floor. He was on top of him in seconds, fists laying into the other before hands tugged him away.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY."

"And who the fuck is your family?"

Lori was dabbing at Shane's nose, trying to stop the bleeding desperately, looking up at Rick, fright evident in her eyes.

"Rick."

"No, Lori, no. You stay away from Carl, Aaliyah and Daryl or next time, they won't be able to pull me off you."

Lori ducked her head, keeping her arms around Shane to prevent him launching himself at Rick and T-Dog tugged the sherriff back.

"Hey hey, Daryl needs you right now."

Rick's fists were still clenched when he ducked back into the tent, wrapping his arms around Daryl.

"H-He killed our baby boy..."

"I know I know."

Rick pressed a soft kiss into Daryl's hair, holding him tightly.

"Did you- you see him?"

Rick shook his head, carefully laying them both down to tuck one of the blankets around them.

"I wanna see him."

"Perhaps it's best you don't, Daryl."

"I want to see my son. I didn't get to see him, Rick."

"Daryl, I think we should just focus on Aaliyah, hm?"

"Said it wrong."

Rick leaned back a little to watch Daryl.

"Huh?"

"You said A-li-yah. It's A-le-ah."

"A..Le..Ah?"

"Yea... Just a weird spelling."

Rick chuckled and pressed a kiss to Daryl's lips, gently wiping at his eyes. Both of them jumped when the frail crying started up, Daryl sitting up quickly. He ever so softly scooped Aaliyah out of the basked Dale had placed her in, rocking her gently.

"Hey baba, don't cry... Don't cry baba Daddy's got you."

Slowly, slowly, the crying stopped and her too big blue eyes stared up at him. Daryl smiled, ever so softly stroking a finger down her cheek.

"She's got your eyes."

Daryl looked up at Rick, who had shifted to kneel in front of him, hand resting on his leg.

"Your nose."

Rick laughed softly, ever so gently stroking the few tufts of blonde hair on her head. She kicked out, squealing a little, before yawning, arms waving. Daryl gently caught one, smiling when she squeezed it tight, giving a hiccup before letting herself fall asleep. Rick shifted to lean down, pressing an ever so soft kiss to the tiny hand still clutching Daryl's finger.

"She's so tiny... I'm scared we'll lose her."

"Don't say that!"

Daryl looked up, wide-eyed.

"I mean in her basket. Tuck her up too much in the blankets not- Not that- Never that..."

Rick took a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms gently arond Daryl.

"Calm down. I will never let them take her. I mean it. And if Shane comes near either of you two, it's going to take about 20 walkers to pull me off of that fucker. I mean it. She's safe here, she's safe with you and me, and she's safe with the group."

Daryl gave a soft smile, eyes moving back down to watch her tiny chest go up and down.

"Can I hold her?"

Daryl watched Rick for a moment before he gently tugged his finger free. Once Rick sat down on the camp bed, he ever so softly handed her over, tucking her blanket up a bit more when she readjusted to her Father's arms.

"Christ, she's so light."

Daryl nodded, smiling weakly.

"I reckon she's going to look like you when she's older."

"Mm I'm hoping she takes your eyes throughout her life. It's a beautiful blue colour."

"Her's are a deeper blue than mine."

Daryl shifted to lay his head on Rick's shoulder, letting his eyes close.

"She's perfect."

"Just like you, Darl."

"Hmmm more like you."

They smiled and kissed softly before Aaliyah started kicking out at the duvet, crying loudly. Rick immediately handed her back to Daryl before shifting outside, only to almost bump into Carol, bottle in hand. She handed it to him with a smile before Rick knelt by the bed, handing the bottle to Daryl.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit, hm? Then bring Carl to meet his little sister."

Daryl smiled as Aaliyah took the bottle between her lips, eyes not leaving her face as he nodded.

"Sounds good... Rick, don't... Don't fight with Shane. We need you now I just... Don't let him hurt you."

"I'm going to go get an outfit for her from those bags you got and then find a car seat. We've gotta move on in a few days."

Daryl nodded, looking up and getting a kiss as he supported his daughter. Rick left and Daryl carefully shifted so he was on the floor, back to the bed. It was painful, but it gave him a better angle to hold Aaliyah at. Slowly, he leant down to kiss her forehead, watching her in amazement as she continued to suckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm an evil person
> 
> Shoot me.
> 
> No don't because then you don't get updates.


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl slowly reached out, resting his hand on his son's chest; pale blue and cold. Daryl's breathing was erratic as he sunk to his knees. Tears burned the back of his eyes and he had to choke back sobs.

"I'm so sorry baby... I'm so sorry... I swore to protect you and I- I- couldn't do that..."

He couldn't stop the sobs now, looking up at Rick as he draped his sheriff jacket around the red neck.

"Come on... Aaliyah wants you.."

Slowly, Daryl stumbled up, leaning heavily on Rick as he walked away from his baby, the soft cracking of bone moving out the way of a screwdriver making his stomach lurch. Rick's arm tightened around him as he lead him to the hatchback, helping him into the passenger seat. Rick moved around to the driver side, frowning when Daryl got out. The red neck gave a weak smile before sliding into the back, next to Aaliyah's car seat.

Carl was the one to slide in next to Daryl and Lori got in the front.

"Thought you would be riding with Him."

"Yea well, he and I are arguing."

Silence fell and Daryl watched Glenn start his bike up before closing his eyes. His hand drifted into the car seat, hand gently rubbing Aaliyah's hand as she gurgled softly in her sleep.

"Can I hold her?"

Daryl turned his head a little, chuckling. "Not in the car, Carl. Let us set our next camp up first."

"I'm thinking we find some kind of housing settlement for a while. Settle down a few weeks or a month or so."

Lori nodded. "Daryl and Aaliyah need their rest and a place like that could be good for Carol."

"That's what I was thinking."

Rick looked in the rear view mirror, tilting it to watch Daryl. He seemed so peaceful, asleep already. He was exhausted.

A sigh escaped the sherriff and he looked behind him, at the seat behind Lori. Aaliyah was asleep, hand curled around Daryl's thumb. He smiled.

His family was perfect.

..

_Daryl was rushing through the woods, tiny bundle clinging to his chest. His breathing was heavy and he was tripping over roots that grabbed at his feet, ducking under the branches that were grabbing his arms, trying to get him to drop his precious bundle. Still he ran, getting slower as the noises around him got nearer - the moans were echoing in his ears._

_He tripped, over what, he didn't know, before crying out as one of the walkers bit down into his chest. He opened his eyes, scrambling to push them away before realising there were none around. He looked down, screaming when he saw his baby boy, hands shifting to crack his chest open, hands delving inside..._

_.._

Daryl shot upright, screaming as his hands scratched over his chest. He looked around, frowning when he found he was in a small room. The sound of Aaliyah crying drew his attention over to her, causing him to stop. He looked down, staring at the blood on his hands as he stood up, stumbling.

"Daryl?"

The door shot open, causing Daryl to stumble back against the wall.

"You were screaming... Are you alright- What happened to your chest?"

"I-I'm fine get Aaliyah."

He sat back down on the bed, looking around the small room. The walls were beige, or ivory, an off-white colour. There were no pictures on the wall, but lighter spaces and holes in the wall suggested that there used to be.

The crying ceased and Daryl looked up at Rick as he walked over.

"What happened?"

"I had.. A dream I was... Running from walkers and I tripped and one was on me but it wasn't- it wasn't a walker. I mean it was but... It was- It was our baby boy and I just..."

Sobs wracked Daryl's body; he hadn't even realised tears were welling up.

"Hey hey... He's safe. Wherever he is, he is safe. He's not going to become one of them, Dar."

"You can't promise me that. You can't swear to me that my baby boy isn't going to become one of them, Rick."

"I can. We made sure of that, alright? He's not going to become one of them."

Rick tugged his shirt off, tugging his under shirt off too, gently tearing the ripped fabric to dab at the deep scratch marks on Daryl's chest. The other winced, taking a shuddering breath.

"Aaliyah?"

"She was just fussing. Think she realised you were distressed and was reacting to that."

Daryl sniffed and looked over at the little girl in the basket, kicking her legs a little as she looked at the ceiling.

"Where are we?"

"We found an abandoned town house. It's massive, big enough for us all to have our own separate rooms, if we bunk, of course. No walkers around, but as you and Glenn found out, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. We're taking shifts on guard duty. Shane is in the furthest room from us, but... I can walk Aaliyah past his room when she's crying if you want."

Daryl laughed a little, leaning back on the wall when Rick tugged his shirt onto him.

"Can you stay?"

It was a timid whisper on a breath, exhaled on a frightened breath as Daryl watched his lover move to the door.

"I'm just going to grab a shirt, then I'll be back."

Daryl smiled weakly as Rick disappeared from view and he got up, moving to scoop Aaliyah up.

"Hey you."

She gurgled, and clapped her tiny hands before she huddled close, her head leaning against Daryl's chest. If he didn't know any better, he would say she was inhaling Rick's scent. Daryl cooed at her - he couldn't help it, she looked adorable in her Spot the dog onesie, all wrapped up in orange and yellow. Arms wrapped around him, cupping Aaliyah's back and Daryl gave a soft laugh.

"I love you, Daryl."

The words caused Daryl to freeze before he slowly looked around. There was a soft blush covering Rick's cheeks and Daryl had to lean in for a kiss.

"I- I uh..."

"No rush, alright? It just kinda... Slipped out." Rick's shoulders slumped and Daryl turned, pressing his face into the other's neck.

"Don't sound so apologetic."

Rick smiled and gently took Aaliyah, slipping her back into the basket propped up on the chair before tugging Daryl to the bed. Both men closed their eyes, huddled together, falling asleep quickly and with ease, the sound of each other's heart beats grounding them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing 'Little Merle' (as you guys have dubbed him) funeral but I literally could not for crying so I'm going to do it in a sort of flashback later on when my heart has recovered from the raw ache of actually killing him off.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl walked out the room, closing it silently, doing his best not to wake Aaliyah up. He padded barefoot through the apartment, peering into rooms as he did. The soft murmur of voices had him walking towards them.

Rick smiled at him from the couch, sitting where he could see the hallway and Daryl moved to the couch to collapse onto it next to him. Glenn was in deep discussion with Dale, Shane and Lori were finally talking again.

Rick's arm wrapped around Daryl's waist and he rested his head on his shoulder.

"How's Aaliyah?"

"Still asleep."

Daryl shrugged and let his eyes close, resting his face in Rick's neck, inhaling the scent there. The words everyone were speaking ran into white noise, and Daryl merely listened to Rick's heart beat.

He could feel Rick's throat moving, could tell he was speaking, but Daryl didn't care. A hand stroked through his hair, and that was enough for him. Exhaustion was settling in his bones again, and a small yawn escaped him.

"Go back to sleep."

Daryl didn't need to be told anymore. Gladly, he let his eyes close, hand curling in the shirt that Rick wore.

..

Daryl woke up back in his room. He peered over at the baske in the corner, smiling at Aaliyah, fingers twitching as she slept. Groaning, he stood up, moving to lift her into his arms.

Her eyes slowly opened, and Daryl smiled as she reached up to him. He let her take his finger, moving back through the apartment to the living room. He settled down, rocking her gently as he looked around.

There was no one here.

Daryl frowned a little before shrugging; everyone was out doing their own things. Glenn was probably getting supplies, T-Dog and Dale probably out siphoning gas for when they moved on - filling the cars now would make things less complicated later. Rick and Lori and Carl were probably doing whatever the hell families did now-a-days and... Andrea and Shane were out shooting, no doubt.

"Just us all alone in this place, huh, baba?"

Her gurgling made him smile, and he reached down to stroke her cheek. She babbled, kicking and squirming around in her blanket. Daryl laughed a little, shuffling so her head was on his chest, holding her close.

She babbled about, murmuring in her own language.

Footsteps caught his attention and he looked up.

Daryl's blood ran cold when he saw Shane standing in the door way. He cleared his throat, and Daryl shifted to stand up.

"Don't move on my account."

"Why are ya here?"

"Currently living here, thanks."

Daryl shifted, holding Aaliyah tighter to hs chest. The silence that fell in the room was uncomfortable, deafening.

"Hey er, Shane?"

The cop looked over, staring at the redneck.

"I wanted t' 'pologise. Fer what I said. I had no right ter say it. I just... Lost control I guess. There was no excuse fer it, and I'm sorry. I never meant to cause anything..."

"I'm sorry too. For kicking you down the embankment. Won't apoligse for punching you though."

Daryl shrugged.

"Yea no I understand."

Aaliyah squirmed in Daryl's arms and he looked down at her, gently shifting her about a little bit.

"Could I... Could I hold her?"

Daryl stiffened up again before slowly moving over the room. Shane sat down, gently taking her from Daryl, smiling a little as she cooed. She stared up at him, waving a small hand at him, tugging on the small badge still on his shirt. Shane smiled a little, giving a small breath as he caught her hand.

"She's precious... Congratulations."

Daryl gave a weak smile, hovering by them both before he settled on the couch next to the deputy.

"What did you name her again?"

"Aaliyah. Aaliyah Sophia Dixon-Grimes."

He nodded a little, stroking her cheek. "She's got a good set of lungs on her."

"You hear her at night?"

"We all do."

Daryl scratched the back of his neck, chuckling weakly.

"My bad."

"She's fine, she's fine. It's what she does. It's what she's doing woah."

Her face had scrunched up, and her usual wailing came. Daryl stood up, scooping her up as he did. "Hey baba, shh, shh. It's okay, it's okay."

Daryl moved to the window with her, holding her where she could see out the window. Her crying almost immediately stopped and she stared. Her blue eyes fixed on the birds flying past the window. The occasional fox that ran across the street.

"Shane?"

"Mm?"

"Those geeks out t'er, they can't get in this building, right?"

Shane was by his side in seconds, staring at the six or seven walkers out there.

"We don't barricade the door when the other's go out."

Shane disappeared and Daryl froze before he moved to rest Aaliyah in her basket, frowning when her wailing started up again. He did the hoodie up he was wearing - _Rick must have put in on whilst he was sleeping_ \- and he headed down the stairs to help Shane.

"Mother fuckers can hear Aaliyah."

Daryl groaned; his body was protesting the movements and the strain, but still he was trying to shove the wooden furniture against the door. Both men strained and Daryl jumped as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

With an easy movement, Daryl shifted under it, slamming the door on the rotting arm.

It disappeared and, with a bit of luck, the door slammed shut, the wooden furniture finally moving properly against it. Quickly, Daryl and Shane moved the rest of the blockade into place before Daryl collapsed against the wall.

"You need to shut your daughter up and we need to pray they lose interest."

Shane helped Daryl up, helping him to limp up the stairs.

"They need to get back soon. Or we're dead meat."

Shane watched Daryl before he set him down on the couch, rushing to get the bassinet from the bedroom. Daryl scooped Aaliyah out shushing her and jogging her in his arms. Shane collapsed next to him, panting a little. Daryl found himself leaning into Shane at the sound of the walkers banging at the door, praying to God Rick got back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this took to update!
> 
> I'm back at college now, so I'm pretty busy - also I'm planning a couple of one shots out and I started watching Breaking Bad so I'm behind on catching up Walking Dead.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter - I love seeing what you guys think, so comments would be appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you, so much, for making this one of my most read fictions. I love that you all love it, and it means a lot that you keep reading it. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll get you another update soon (probably in a few days).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut
> 
> To lighten the mood c:

Rick hadn't expected to come rushing up the stairs to find Daryl curled in Shane's side. The ex-deputy was soothing Daryl, rocking him gently with Aaliyah in his arms. He had stepped towards them, frowning at the fright in the blue eyes staring up at him. Daryl shifted, handing Aaliyah to Shane before he threw himself into Rick's arms.

"Thank God yer okay... Thank God, I thoug' that wi' the geeks..."

Rick felt the presence of tears, bubbling against his skin as they slipped down Daryl's cheeks.

"Hey, hey, stop that. I'm not going anywhere, not with you and Aaliyah to look after."

Rick watched Carol move to take Aaliyah off Shane and she followed Rick and Daryl through to their bedroom. The Sheriff waited until she had placed Aaliyah into the basenette and had left before clearing his throat.

"What the hell was happening in there?"

"Hey we were talking and we worked stuff out. Then the geeks started coming to the door and we barricaded ourselves in."

Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He murdered our baby and you two are just working stuff out?"

"I ain't forgave him fer that. But we forgave each other fer the other stuff. He's got a long way ter go befor' I even think about forgiving him fer that, Rick. Don't think I forgot our baby so easily."

Rick sighed and moved to sit next to Daryl, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just... Don't want to see you hurt again. I _can't_ see you hurt again."

"I'm not exactly pregnant, this time round, Jack."

Rick snorted.

"Really?"

Daryl grinned. "Oh, snap, Jack."

Rick relaxed, slipping onto the bed.

"You know... Someone could watch her tonight and we- providing ya picked up the condoms like I told yer to... Could have a little bit of fun."

Rick laughed, shifting to kiss Daryl, gently pressing him down into the mattress. "Could we now?"

"Did yer pick up the condoms?"

Rick nodded slowly, pressing soft kisses down what exposed neck he could. Daryl's head tilted backwards, hand curling in Rick's hair.

"I could take you right here. Make you whisper-moan my name... Make you cum and then fuck that pretty little mouth of yours..."

Daryl shivered, hand slipping up Rick's shirt.

"Tonight... Please... Fuck. I need that. I want that... Please."

"Are you begging me?"

"Yea, I'm begging ya..."

Rick snorted and pressed a soft kiss to Daryl's lips. "Want me to help with your erection right now? Considering we have a few hours until nightfall.."

Daryl grinned up at Rick as a hand slipped inside his trousers, past his boxers, brushing past his sensitive skin.

"Please..."

xox

Carol was feeding Aaliyah, and Daryl smiled a little.

"Are ya sure yer okay with this, Carol? Yer don't have to watch her, I'm sure Glenn would do it instead."

"You go and have some time with Rick. I've got Aaliyah."

Daryl smiled and pressed a kiss to Aaliyah's forehead, before moving through to the bedroom he was sharing with the Officer.

Silently, he slipped inside, watching Rick's calm face. His eyes were closed, meaning he hadn't seen Daryl yet, and the red neck had to bite back a laugh.

He shut the door, moving over to grope Rick, smirking at the sudden intake of breath, moving to straddle him. "Is that a gun in yer pocket or are ya just happy to see me?"

"Mmm, like I haven't heard that before."

Daryl laughed, letting Rick stand up, pushing him down onto the bed. Daryl bounced a little, grinning up at the Sheriff.

Rick's hands moved to undo the hoodie Daryl was wearing, kissing down his exposed chest little by little as he tugged the zipper down slowly.

"R-Rick..."

It sounded like a whimper and Rick grinned at Daryl.

"Get up. Strip. Then I want you on your hands and knees, ass facing me."

Daryl rushed to do as his lover said, tugging the half undone hoodie over his head before he started tugging on his tracksuit bottoms, trying his best to get the off. He struggled for a moment before he scrambled onto the bed, ass in the air, as his body shook.

A hand gently stroked down his back and the trembling got worse. Daryl blushed, feeling his blood rushing south.

"Hmm getting excited are we?"

"Stop fucking 'round."

"Beg me."

"I'm begging yer to fuck me."

Rick snorted and sat on the bed. He gently smacked Daryl's ass, smirking at the shocked little yelp, dripping with arousal. His hands gently parted his cheeks and Rick blew gently, relishing in the surprised moan that slipped from Daryl's lips, before gently pressing his lips forward, tongue working over Daryl's entrance.

The groan of his name was a joy to his ears and he reached a hand forward, gently groping over the sheet for his lover's. Daryl entwined their fingers, pressing back gently. Rick kept his movements up a little while before pulling back, tapping Daryl on his lower back.

"Come here and face me."

Daryl turned around, sitting back on his knees whilst he watched Rick tug his belt and trousers off, laying back on the bed. The red neck stared at his erection, trembling a little.

The rough hand in his hair made Daryl moan and he gladly let Rick force him down.

"Suck it well and I might just cum down your throat when I'm finished with you."

The officer tilted his head back with a satisfied groan when Daryl's plump lips closed around him, bobbing gently. His hand was tight in the ash blond hair, and Rick tilted his head to watch him.

"You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, you know."

Rick smirked at the blush forming on his face before forcing him down. The redneck's hands turned to fists and he struggled gently as he choked; he trusted Rick to pull him off when he needed it.

Sure enough, just before it was all too much for Daryl, Rick's hand gently tugged on his hair, pulling him up for breath. He gladly gulped it down.

"Come on baby, ride me, hm?"

Daryl grinned, leaning in for a kiss as he situated himself. The lips against Rick's turned into a smirk at the groan that slipped from them as Daryl gripped his lover's erection.

Slowly, carefully, he lowered himself down, inch by inch, until he was fully seated. Rick leaned forward at that point, resting their foreheads together as he pressed soft kisses to the other, letting him adjust.

"Move when you're ready."

It didn't take long for Daryl to put his hands firmly on Rick's chest and start lifting himself up and down. Both men groaned out into the room and Rick started thrusting his hips up to meet the red neck's.

It didn't take long for Daryl's head to fly back, his mouth to drop open and a silent scream slipped from him. Immediately, Rick rolled them over, shifting to start working himself in and out, driving himself into the other's prostate.

Daryl choked out Rick's name, lost on moans and small screams, legs tight around the other's waist. Rick's hand found the other's erection, jerking hard, in time with his thrusts.

"You wanna cum for me, love?"

"Yea... Yea... YES FUCK."

"Then cum for me."

It was all Daryl needed to hear before he came, hard with a cry, head thrown back on the pillows.

Rick groaned at the feeling of the other's tightening muscles before forcing himself to pull out of the heat that was all but milking him.

He leaned forward to gently kiss Daryl's forehead, smiling against the fringe stuck there.

"Cum down my throat."

Rick leaned up, smiling a little.

"What was that?"

"Please, cum down my throat.. I want it."

Rick nodded and shifted to gently kneel either side of Daryl's head, moaning as the other latched onto his cock. His head bobbed and Rick's hand curled in his hair, helping him find a rhythm.

It didn't take long for Rick to come hard, grunting Daryl's name and moaning.

xox

Both men collapsed on the bed, smiling and exhausted as they cuddled closed to each other. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. They merely curled up against each other, relaxed into the blankets and fell asleep.

Neither of them noticed Shane peering through a crack in the doorway.


	17. Chapter 17

Daryl groaned softly and opened his eyes as the early morning sun filtered through the window. He frowned, wondering what had woken him, before he saw Aaliayh kicking around in her bassinet. Carol must have bought her through whilst Daryl and Rick slept. 

His daughter whined and whimpered and Daryl shifted to get up, slipping some underwear and a shirt on before scooping Aaliyah up. He smiled at her squeal, jogging her gently. The babe settled down, for a mere moment before she started whining again. 

"Alright, alright baby."

Daryl kissed the side of her head as he slipped through the town house to the kitchen.

Carefully, with Aaliyah balanced on one hip, he made her bottle up, grateful that Lori had remembered they would need formula. The babe rested her head on his shoulder, babbling softly as she waited, tugging softly on Daryl's hair. He giggled, bouncing her gently on his hip as he waited for the bottle to warm. 

Soon enough, he dribble the liquid across the crook of his arm. Satisfied, he gently pressed the nipple of the bottle to Aaliyah's lips, smiling as she settled down, sucking away. Leaning against the counter, Daryl let his eyes close. The last year had been more hectic than he cared to think about. 

Losing Merle.  
Gaining Rick.  
Losing Sophia.  
Gaining Rick and getting pregnant.  
Losing the farm.  
Getting to know Glenn.  
Losing Rick.   
Gaining Aaliyah.  
Losing his son.   
Gaining a family.

The redneck didn't really know if it meant anything or if more bad would follow. 

Maybe they'd find Merle again.

If he were still alive.

A squeal caused his eyes to shoot open, staring at the babe in his arms. Aaliyah was finished with her bottle, managing to dribble milk around her mouth and onto her sleeping suit. Daryl wrinkled his nose a little, placing the bottle on the side before reaching for a cloth, gently cleaning her up. He shushed her gently as she tried to grab the cloth, kicking and screaming. He didn't want her waking anyone else up - especially Shane. 

Daryl and Shane may be getting used to each other, maybe even becoming what people might call acquaintances, but it didn't mean he wanted to be alone with the man.   
There was something in the way he watched Daryl that made him uneasy. Made him shiver and curl closer to Rick, seeking protection.

Leaning down, Daryl pressed a soft kiss to Aaliyah's forehead, wrinkling his nose again at the scent of stale milk. 

"Smells like someone needs a bath, babygurl." Daryl held her against his chest, gently rubbing her back, trying his best to get her to burp. She did, and Daryl pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"Oh that was a good burp. Yes it were. Yes it were."

Another squeal slipped from her lips and Daryl laughed softly, quietly walking through to the small bathroom down the hall.

It was cramped, but it was the furthest from all the bedrooms. 

Slowly, he turned the water on, sitting on the edge of the bath with a yawning Aaliyah in his arms. 

"Yakno Daddy loves yer, right baby gurl?"

Her big blue eyes, pale as Rick's, stared up at him with a gurgle. 

"Yer understand what I'm saying. I know yer are. Ya got the same look yer Papa has when he looks all understanding and knowing..." Daryl sighed, stroking her cheek. "This world is a piece o'shit, Aaliyah; I won't lie t'ya 'bout that. I refuse t'... But know this mah little angel.. I would rather die, than let yer get hurt by those freaks. The lamebrains. The walkers, the geeks whatever people call 'em. They will never lay a hand on yer, and I will protect you wi' mah life. So will yer Papa. I'm sure yer big brotha will too. Oh yea, yer got a big brotha. Just like I did. Yer brotha Carl.. He loves ya... And yer not even listening. Yer sleeping. That was rude."

A chuckle came from the doorway and Daryl's head shot up. Carl was in his sleepwear, rubbing an eye. 

"I do love her. I'll give my life for her's any day."

Daryl gave the boy a smile, shifting Aaliyah a little. 

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I need to bathe 'er. She reeks of stale milk. Can't bear t'think about the germs that could be on her."

Carl nodded a little, bouncing on his heels a little. 

"Yer wanna help meh? I'm new t'this and I got no idea what I'm meant t'do."

The boy seemed to light up, nodding as he walked in. He gently took the baby girl from Daryl's arms, smiling as she yawned, waking up with a shriek. 

"She's loud."

"Yea... No idea where she got that from... She wake yer up?"

Carl shook his head. "Mom and Shane next door."

Daryl rolled his eyes, testing the temperature of the water before rolling the long sleeves of his shirt up. 

"Carl, I... I wanted t'talk t'yer 'bout this... Situation with yer Mom and Dad.. Shane and I..." 

Daryl gently took Aaliyah, laying her in his lap as he started slipping her clothes off. 

"W-What about it?"

Shifting to kneel, Daryl motioned for Carl to help him hold Aaliyah's head above the water. 

"I know yer confused about what's happening... And I promise yer; Lori and Rick are too. But I swear t'yer, I ain't trying t'replace Lori. I ain't trying t'replace yer Mom, I would never do that. Aaliyah isn't gonna take over yer Dad. I won't let her. He'll spend more time wi' her but... She's a new born. He has to fer her."

Carl nodded. "I know. I know you wouldn't do that and I love that I have a baby sister. I really do but... Maybe one day I can see you as another Dad. Same with Shane."

Daryl smiled and both of them turned their attention back to Aaliyah, cleaning her tiny body as she screamed and kicked around. 

xox

Rick woke up, confused when he found the bed empty for a moment, before he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Standing and stretching, he dressed quickly before making his way through the town house, checking in each room before leaning in the living room doorway with a smile. 

Daryl was sat on the floor with Carl, both of them playing with Aaliyah. Her quiet screams caused Rick to laugh, allowing the other two to know he was there. 

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Carl."

Rick moved across the room to sat down next to Daryl, arm skipping around him to hold him close as he leaned in for a kiss from Daryl's sweet lips. 

"Gross."

Both men laughed as Carl shuddered, sticking his tongue out at them as they looked over. Rick gently slid his hand through Daryl's hair as his head rested on his shoulder. Carl took the opportunity to gently lift Aaliyah into his arms, rocking her where they sat. 

Rick smiled to himself, glancing around the room. 

This was how every morning should be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-Con/Rape!

Daryl lay on the couch, half asleep.

Rick had taken everyone out shooting; he was vigilant about people keeping their skills up. One fault may cause the loss of people... One shot could be the difference between life and death in the group.

Daryl had shook his head.

"Ain't taking Aaliyah out around them guns. Nah, I'll stay here and keep the fort clean."

He regretted staying. He could hear Merle in his head, laughing, could see him shaking his head.

'Yer his bitch. Just stay home, pretty boy, play Mommy and keep home, why don't ya?'

Daryl shook his head and sat up, rubbing his face hard.

A drink.  
Water.

That would help.

He stumbled through to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Realising just how thirsty he was, he put the bottle to his lips, desperately swallowing the cold liquid down.

Dale had done something with the fridge, tinkered with the back, and had managed to get it running. It was touch and go, and it often conked out during the night, but it worked well.

"You ain't shooting?"

Daryl jumped out his skin, spinning round to stare at Shane.

"Not today... Thought yer would be.."

"Got bored. Thought I'd come back, have a drink and go foraging for a bit."

Daryl nodded, slowly putting the water away.

"You ain't got Aaliyah?"

"She's asleep."

This didn't feel right. There was something in the way Shane was watching him that made Daryl feel like some form of... Toy. He felt like he was locked in with an animal in a cage, and that if he went for the only escape, powerful jaws would lock around his neck, choking the life from him.

Shane nodded, looking around the room. "You and Rick discussing more kids?"

Daryl shook his head. "Aaliyah's barely a month old. Gotta let her grow up first."

Shane nodded again before he took a step across the room. Daryl flinched back, leaning his hips squarely against the kitchen counter.

"You see, Daryl... I don't think it's quite fair."

"What?"

"That you and Rick go off. Have your little baby girl and play happy home when everyone else's lives are piling up the shit."

"Are yer forgetting about murdering mah baby boy?"

"I mean, it's not right that you've gone and ruined Lori's life... You gotta rub it in her face that you have a kid and she doesn't?"

"What the hell are you on about?!"

"See nah. It ain't right that you had a kid and Lori didn't."

"Maybe yer shoulda looked after her better!"

Daryl started edging around the counter. This wasn't right, he didn't feel safe at all.

"Or maybe you and Rick should have kept your fucking pants up and we would have been at the farm and none of this shit would have happened."

Tears were welling in his eyes, and Daryl was begging for Rick and the group to come back.

"Leave me alone."

Shane strode across the kitchen, grabbing onto Daryl's shirt scruff.

"No, no I ain't gonna leave you alone, Daryl."

The ex-officer forced Daryl across the room, shoving him in front of him.

"What the fuck are ya doing? Leave me be!"

"You and I are gonna make a baby of our own. And then you're gonna give it to Lori when it's born. Simple as."

Daryl struggled under the grip on his collar, starting to sob. "I ain't fucking yer. Get off o'me!" He wrestled, doing his best to get free before he was slammed into the closed door of his room.

The door smashed against the wall, causing Aaliyah to wake in her bassinet, crying and shrieking at the loud noise.

"See, Daryl, if yer don't do what I say... You'll lose your little girl too."

Daryl froze, sobbing still as he stared up at Shane, shaking his head. "Yer'd kill a baby girl? Yer'd murder a defenceless little baby girl? Yer fucking sick."

Shane shrugged and chucked Daryl onto the bed.

"And if you don't do what I say... Down goes baby, cradle and all."

Daryl sobbed, shaking his head. "Yer a fucking monster."

"Strip and roll over."

Daryl stared at the wall doing as he was told. He bit into the pillow, doing his best not to let his tears fall as he listened to Aaliyah's pitiful whines as she kicked around.

The redneck couldn't help but scream in pain as Shane slammed into him. He forced himself to bite down into the pillow, breathing heavily as he heard Aaliyah's crying getting worse.

_Children react to what their parents feel..._

Daryl wasn't sure he could stay quiet. Every single thrust felt like fire. He felt himself tear and bleed, choking on the fabric in his mouth.

Burying his face into the pillow, he prayed to God that Rick and the group would be back soon.

A cry of pleasure escaped Daryl's lips and he lay there in disbelief, before he realised that Shane was pounding into his prostate. Each pound earned a moan or a cry, and Shane was relishing in it.

There was a sting, and Daryl realised that Shane had cum, the liquid burning in the cuts.

He curled up the moment he got up, and Daryl watched Shane get dressed before spitting at the basket, holding his still crying daughter.

Tears spilled from his eyes as Daryl forced himself to stand, limping over to scoop her up. The baby settled quickly, assured that her Father was there. Soft sobs escaped from the redneck's throat as he lay Aaliyah down, dressing as quickly as he could before collapsing into the bed, crying himself to sleep with Aaliyah in his arms.

xox

Rick walked through the dark town house, sighing softly. He stretched, wincing as his bones creaked and cracked before he opened the door to his and Daryl's room. He peered through the dim light to smile softly.

Daryl was curled up, Aaliyah resting on his chest, both of them sleeping soundly. Silently, Rick walked in, changing his shirt before sitting on the bed. He ran a hand through Daryl's hair, smiling down at him as his eyes opened.

Only to frown when he saw how red, puffy and bloodshot they were.

"Daryl..?"

"Was thinking 'bout Merle."

Rick nodded a little, letting himself slip under the blankets to tug his family close, rubbing up and down Daryl's back.

"We'll find him. He's alive somewhere, I'm sure of it."

Daryl nodded, closing his eyes again.

Rick couldn't help but notice how Daryl put distance between them.


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl slouched on the couch, as close to Rick as he could without looking as desperate for care as he was. Aaliyah rested in Darl’s arms, kicking around in her sleep. Rick had his arm around Daryl and the redneck half leaned against him, half fought the urge to run at the contact. It didn’t feel right, nothing felt right – not with Shane staring at him like he was, murmuring to Lori. Daryl let his eyes shut tight. He gently slid Aaliyah over to Rick before standing up, heading through to the bathroom.  
  
He immediately turned it on, stripping off. He locked the door, leaning against it. Slow sobs escaped Daryl’s throat and he covered his mouth, praying that no one heard them. Shakily, he slid into the water stream, staring at the floor. His skin was still crawling with the feel of Shane’s touch, and he still winced if he stood in certain positions. His stomach crawled, and for a moment, horror struck him straight to the core.  
  
Had Shane gotten him pregnant?  
  
Daryl’s stomach lurched at the thought and he leant against the wall, breathing heavily. How would he explain that to Rick? How would Rick even look at him, love him, have anything to do with him?  
  
The sound of knocking shocked Daryl, causing the man to jump as he stared at it.  
  
“Darl? Darl, can I come in?”  
  
“Yea, yea, Rick, I... One second let me get the door.”  
  
He sighed, nipping out of the shower to open the lock, darting back under the warm stream of water. Daryl watched Rick come in, a soft frown on his face.  
  
“Where’s Aaliyah?”  
  
“She’s curled up with Carol. Asleep.”  
  
Daryl nodded and slowly let himself sink down to sit on the cold floor.  
  
“Daryl, something’s wrong with you. I can tell, of course I can tell.” He moved to sit opposite him, out of the stream.  
  
Daryl curled up slightly, hugging his knees to his chest.  
  
“Please tell me.”  
  
“I-I can’t. They’ll hurt Aaliyah. I can’t tell you I need- I need to protect Aaliyah.”  
  
“Daryl, look at me. I ain’t going to let anyone hurt Aaliyah. You think I would let someone even try? You gotta trust me and tell me what’s going on. I can’t protect you if you don’t let me.”  
  
Silence filled the room, other than the sound of water hitting the tiles. Slowly, sobs made their way up to the surface and Daryl had to fight to keep himself under control. He sniffed, burying his face in his knees as he choked on the effort of staying silent.   
  
Rick was suddenly _there_ , arms looping around his lover. He hadn’t even taken the time to take his clothes off; he just held Daryl close to his chest, rocking him to and fro. Daryl’s sobbing got harder and Rick frowned at the jumble of words that came from his mouth.  
  
“Darl, love, look at me. Look at me. Calm down. I can’t understand you. I need you to calm down.”  
  
Daryl nodded, staring deep into Rick’s eyes before he sniffed, taking a breath. Slowly, painfully slowly, he calmed himself down, sniffing.  
  
“The other night-”  
  
Daryl jumped at the sound of a window smashing, a gunshot echoing and shouts coming from the living room. Rick jumped up, rushing out the bathroom and Daryl shot upright, turning the shower off and getting dressed.

xox

By the time Daryl got to the living room, everything was quiet. He frowned, moving forward to take Aaliyah from Carol, making sure not to move the bottle she was feeding from.   
  
Glenn was curled up on the floor, back to the wall as he shook, rocking back and forth. The soft _thud_ of his back connecting with the wall caused Daryl to wince.  
  
“We were swarmed. We need to move but... Dale-Dale is still out there. We got separated and I could still hear his gun shooting as I ran. I’m lucky Shane took the walker out following me I... I had to leave Dale. Dale’s out there on his own.”  
  
Glenn broke down into tears and it was Andrea who moved to gently rub his back.  
  
“We have to go and look for Dale.”  
  
All eyes were on Rick as he took in Glenn and Andrea’s words. Daryl shifted closer to him, resting his head against the man’s shoulder. The arm wrapped around him and pulled his family close.  
  
“Start packing up. If there are herds, even small ones, around here, then it’s no longer safe. Shane, take T-Dog and Andrea, go look for Dale. Take too much ammo but don’t waste it. I don’t want you getting caught out there. Everyone else, we’re packing up – I want the RV and the cars ready to go within the next hour.  
Carol, I want you to check through our food, get a bag. I want you to put in the food that expires next month or later. It can go in a car boot. The food that expires this month, in another bag, put it in the RV. Any food that went off last month, I want in someone’s back pack, I don’t care whose. We’ll check it.  
Andrea, I want you and Lori on washing. If we can get some of the dirty washing sorted and clean, that means shorter stops for clothes shopping. Hang it on the shower curtain pole and let it dry as much as it can. When we go it can be hung around the RV. Carl, I want you to help Daryl with your little sister. Help get them both packed.”  
  
Rick’s eyes fell on Glenn. “Glenn, are you feeling alright to help?”  
  
The man didn’t move before he wiped his eyes, standing up and nodding. Rick smiled. “Help Carol with all the food. Take a note of what we have. You should be done within 15, 20 minutes. I want you to go out, scrounge us some more food. We’re gonna need more formula and baby food. See if you can stop off at a pharmacy and get some essentials – painkillers, anti-biotics, even grab a couple of pregnancy tests. Energy bars would be a help. There’s an empty Sherriff duffel bag in mine and Daryl’s room, I want it full.”  
  
Rick went silent, kissing Daryl’s forehead.  
  
“We’re not going to stop like this for a while. Shane, T-Dog, Andrea... Let’s get looking for Dale.”


	20. Chapter 20

The car lurched from side to side, and Daryl stared at his feet. The car was silent, Carl hadn’t mentioned anything, Rick was still pale and Daryl wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to say anything. In fact, the only noises were the soft gurgling noises Aaliyah was making as Carl gently played with her – stroking her hair, or squeezing her tiny little hand.  
  
_They’d tried to save Dale; they’d come so close. They had found the man, holed up in an abandoned house._  
_The rescue had been aggressive; pure brute force trying to bash through the doors, trying to make their way through the throng of walkers, trying to get through to the living room where Glenn had seen the old man.  
They’d tried their best, shot and stabbed as many as they could but, ultimately, the scream of pain from the far off living room had stopped the small group in their tracks for a second._

_Dale was gone._

_It was too late._

_The group had to turn away, to grab hold of Glenn and force their way back through the mass of walkers, getting out without being scratched, nor bitten, as the rest of the group waited up the road, eagerly awaiting any news of any sort._

_The look of hope extinguishing from their eyes as they got out the car, looking away; as Glenn stormed off, trying not to cry in front of everyone; as Lori covered her mouth, letting out a sob._

_Rick couldn’t face it and Daryl hadn’t heard him be so silent before – not since Sophia._

xox

Daryl gently stooped, peering inside the tent. Rick was lying down in his sleeping bag, his eyes closed. Aaliyah was asleep in her car seat, fingers wrapped tightly around Rick’s finger. A smile crossed the red neck’s face and slowly, he moved inside of the tent. It was a cold, relentless night, and Daryl might have even said that there was snow in the air.

Weather wasn’t really his cup of tea. The weather was Merle’s expertise; hunting was Daryl’s. Daryl could tell which birds were ready for eating, and Merle could tell which birds were ready to be bedded.  
  
_Merle_.  
  
Daryl smiled weakly as he closed his eyes. If he tried, _really_ tried, he could imagine Merle here. Imagine what Merle would say over Aaliyah.  
  
_She’s adorable. Got Mama’s eyes, that’s fer sure. Shame she takes after ya. She’ll hate yer fer that when she’s older_.

A smile crossed the red necks face, which quickly turned to a deep frown as Merle carried on in his head.  
  
_Yer a fuckin pansy? Mama and Dad are turning in their damn graves. Fukin pansy fer a brotha. We didn’t raise yer like this, how could yer ever do this? He’s getting something out of yer fer it, ain’t he? He’s using you, using yer blind like he did Lori_...

“Daryl?”  
  
The man’s head shot up, a fierce blush flaring over his cheeks when he realised that Rick was staring at him with that caring look, that soft but worried look hidden deep in his eyes.  
  
“I’m fine.” It wasn’t until Rick leaned forward, gently wiping tears from Daryl’s cheeks that the other realised. “Merle.”  
  
Carefully tugging his finger free, Rick embraced Daryl, offering the red neck the comfort and safety he’d craved ever since Shane ruined everything.  
  
“You’re shaking... Come here.”  
  
Daryl tried to stop his body shivering, tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t. Tears began to well up, and he gladly buried himself into Rick’s chest. The officer was obviously concerned as he wrapped the thick blanket around the red neck.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Shane and I. We, he, I- I can’t.”  
  
Rick watched the other as he swallowed, trying to stop his thoughts going sour.  
  
“I’m here when you’re ready, Darl. I just ask, please don’t shut me out. Please.”

“I ain’t shutting yer out. At least, not on purp’se. Can’t find th’right words.”

Daryl closed his eyes, relishing in the soft skin of Rick’s lips on his forehead. Relishing in the feeling of the man’s heart beating against his cheek, the sound continuous, repetitive, _comforting_.

If he tried, he could forget the feeling of Shane on his skin. He could imagine it was just him, Aaliyah and Rick against the world, just those three, holed up and waiting this hell out.

Until Shane’s curt voice commanded a group meeting and Daryl had to inhale sharply to stop himself crying. He managed to pull himself away, scooping Aaliyah into his arms. He let Rick go, let the man he loved go first whilst he stared at his daughter, her sleepy eyes opening with a squeal. He took a breath, willing himself to be strong as he slipped out of the tent, moving to sit next to Rick.

He smiled at Carl as the boy shot next to him, peering at his little sister with a grin. Aaliyah squealed and reached over to play with Carl’s fingers. Daryl made sure she was tucked up tight against his chest as she did, before allowing his attention to turn to Shane.

“We need to find somewhere like the farm. Somewhere safe. Where we can grow food, and where we have safe water. Something like that apartment loft we had.”

“Easy said than done, Walsh.”

“I reckon, we give up on Fort Benning. Head in a different direction.”

“And who says we should listen to you?” Rick was frowning, leaning forward where he sat. Daryl swallowed.

“Rick, he’s right.” Silence fell across the group and Daryl shifted under everyone’s gaze. “It’ll just be like Atlanta. E’ryone went up that way, looking fer shelter, and probably about 70% of people turned. We’d be walking straight into a _massive_ herd. It’s a suicide mission.”

Rick licked his lips, glancing at Aaliyah in Daryl’s arms before around the group. “Anyone have any other suggestions on where to go?”

“I think we should stay around here. I know it’s a wooded area, but we’re pretty high up. We’ve got more than enough knives and ammo to look after ourselves.”

“Glenn, we’re not staying in a wooded area like this. We need somewhere safe.”

Everyone fell silent before Shane cleared his throat again. “Grimes. What about something like a jail? If we have a good look around, we could find one. There might be some old ammo stores; we’ll have propane heating that will hold out for a good few months, especially with winter coming up. What’s safer than a cell?”

Rick’s jaw set and he glanced around the group; glancing at Lori, Carl, Daryl and Aaliyah.  
Even if Lori didn’t make it, it was up to him to keep Daryl and his children safe. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to them, or to Daryl.

“Alright. Tomorrow morning, we look around. Do some foraging; the food we got from that loft is good, but we need fresh food. See if we can do some fishing. We’ll get some firewood chopped and keep some with us. Keep some dry stuff on us. Glenn and Andrea can go on recon. If you find a large van, it might help us. Especially now we don’t have the RV.” Rick glanced down at his hands. “We leave after two nights sleep here. Prison it is.”

Everyone nodded and eventually moved off to their own tents. A frown covered Rick’s face as he watched Shane staring at Daryl, and Daryl shifting uncomfortably before he moved off to the tent, Carl following to help with Aaliyah.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-con!

Rick had gone out on guard, leaving Daryl to curl up in the man’s sleeping bag. It smelt like Rick, and that gave the red neck some comfort. Aaliyah was in his arms, kicking around in her sleep, and a soft smile slipped onto the man’s face.

It was funny; the apocalypse had taken his family from him, but also gave him a new one. One he was proud of, and could hold dear and close all the time. A family that wouldn’t be made on abuse, lies, and cheating.

_Wasn’t that just ironic?_

Carl let out a snore and Daryl peered over, making sure that the boy was okay with a soft smile on his face. The teen breathed out, rolling over so that his back was to Daryl. Carefully, the red neck sat up, slipping Aaliyah into the car seat before moving to gently tug the sleeping bag up around Carl’s shoulders. The teen smiled softly, snuggling down. Daryl paused, before leaning down to gently kiss the teen’s temple.

“Nite, son.”

“Night.”  
  
Daryl smiled and left the tent, stretching out as he did. He glanced at Carol, not even needing to open his mouth before she shook her head. “I’m about to go foraging, I can’t watch her.”  
  
Daryl rubbed his face and nodded. “Right.”  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
Daryl glanced a T-Dog, standing up. “I can look after her. Just need to change her and feed her if she wakes up, right?”  
  
Daryl hesitated, licking his lips before nodding. “Yea. Pretty simple. I gotta go hunting. Try and get us some fresh meat. Thanks, T-Dog.”  
  
The man nodded and smiled at the other, moving to sit closer to the tent as he pulled a book out, glancing in through the flap every now and then. Daryl sighed softly, before pulling his crossbow onto his back.

“Hold up, Daryl. I’ll come with you.”

Shane stood up, walking towards the red neck, and Daryl forgot how to breathe for a moment.   
  
“Why don’t Rick come wi’ me? He knows what’s good t’have and what ain’t.”

“So does Shane.” Rick shouted down from the tree he was sitting in, moving to start climbing down. “I’d come with yer, babe, but I need to make sure the camp’s in order. We need to leave soon.”  
  
Daryl tried to beg Rick, trying to catch the man’s eye, but he was already walking over to the tent to peer inside, to check on Carl and Aaliyah and make small talk with T-Dog. The redneck slumped before hauling his crossbow onto his back, glancing at Shane as he silently moved towards the woods.

xox

“You ain’t told Rick.”

“What Rick and I discuss ain’t none of yer business.”

Shane’s hand was on Daryl’s wrists, and the man might have been sick if he had it in him.

“I think it is my business.”

“Yea? Well get yer head out yer ass. It ain’t.”

Daryl cried out when he felt the rough bark of a tree slamming against his back and winced, forcing any other expression of pain to disappear. Or at least, to wait until he could wince without Shane seeing him.

“How’s my baby, Dixon?”

“Still-born, hopefully.” The redneck spat the words into Shane’s face, and immediately regretted them.

Shane’s hand collided with the side of his face, and he was forced down to the ground.

“You’re not pregnant yet, _pretty boy_.”

Daryl struggled, yelling out, trying to do anything to stop Shane tugging his trousers down. He’d take a herd over this.

He’d rather take a herd on single-handedly then this.

“Please, no.” Fresh air surrounded him and Daryl started crying.

“You’re pathetic.”

“Lori can have children, why are yer doing this? Stop, please, stop. HELP, SOMEONE HELP!”  
  
“Yer don’t need help, Dixon, now shut up, or this is gonna be much worse.”

A scream tore from Daryl’s throat as Shane was suddenly inside him, thrusting hard; mercilessly. He forced his head to drop, to hide his face in his arms and try to muffle any noise he made; god forbid someone find them now.

No, no, it was too late for someone to stop this now.

“You know what my greatest joy is gonna be?” Shane leaned forward, his thrusting getting sloppier as he pressed his chin against the back of Daryl’s shoulder. “The light dying in your eyes when I take the baby from your arms; the same way Lori’s did when she realised she had miscarried.”

A whine escaped Daryl’s throat and he shook his head, doing his best to cover his ears.

Shane snorted and leaned back, thrusting harder into him. Harder, more precise, trying to get the man to groan or yelp, to make any form of pleasurable noise.

 _There_.

Daryl’s hips jerked back with a moan, and Shane smirked.

“What the f-fuck..”

Daryl lifted his head, feeling like his whole body had been thrown in cold water. Rick was staring down on them, holding onto a tree to stop his knees buckling underneath them. He opened his mouth to choke something out, only for a moan to fall out as Shane started abusing his prostate.

Rick turned away, lurching off.

Tears welled up in Daryl’s eyes as Shane grabbed his hips, slamming harder into him.

“Not even lover boy cares now. He’ll take that damn bitch, take Carl and set up his own tent. The group is going to shun you. Even Glenn and Carol are gonna start judging ya. Better keep you on a leash so you don’t do a runner with my kid.”

The rush of Shane filling him up had another sob escaping Daryl’s throat and he collapsed when Shane let go of his hips. Slowly, he curled up, doing his best to cover himself from the deputy’s prying eyes.

“Make sure you eat well and get plenty of sleep. Wouldn’t want ya to miscarry now, would we?”  
  
“Fuck you.”

“You just did.”

Shane smirked as he sorted his pants out, strolling back in the direction of camp. Daryl stayed where he was, half hoping a geek might lurch through and find him. Eventually, before it started getting too dark, he got dressed, and headed back to camp, ignoring the judging looks everyone gave him.

Who would even believe him if he told the truth?


	22. Chapter 22

Slowly, Daryl made his way back to the camp. His body felt like lead, and he almost couldn’t carry the deer that was slumped over his back. The camp fire was getting bigger and the silence of the group hit him.

_Rick had told them._

He dropped the deer by the fire and moved off straight away. His tent had been made up and Daryl gladly hid inside. The tears came thick and fast.

Shane had single handlely taken everything he had. Shane taken his family, his children, the man he loved. Everything was gone. Glenn and Carol would look at him with disgust and no one would talk to him.

Not anymore.

He should have left when he first found out he was having Aaliyah. He and Glenn should have gotten up and left. They should have run and made their own group. It would have been easy enough to tell people that they’d found Aaliyah, or even that Daryl had fathered her but her Mother had died, or something

_It would have been so much simpler._

Now he was possibly being thrown out.  
He was going to lose everything.

Maybe he could find his way back to the farm, or maybe find somewhere safe to hole up for a while.

_How can I even think ‘bout leaving Aaliyah?_

Like it or not, whether Rick would let him see her or not, Daryl couldn’t leave his baby girl behind. His fists curled into his hair – _unruly, it needs cutting. I could do it- don’t laugh at me, Darl! Who do you think cuts Carl’s hair now?_ – and sat upright. His elbows dug into his knees and thick tears started slipping down his cheeks.

Shane wouldn’t leave him alone now. Lori would know what was going on between them, but Rick wouldn’t. Rick would look at him with disgust every single time they saw each other. Every time that Daryl even tried to look at Aaliyah, he would be denied by Rick.

He should leave.

With that thought in mind, Daryl surged to his feet, glancing around the tent. His crossbow was where he had thrown in and his bag was pretty much packed. If he left his tent – made it look like he was going for a walk – he could be out of here, well out of tracking distance before anyone realised he was leaving.

It offered little comfort.

Especially when the soft wailing noise of Aaliyah waking up for her evening feed pierced his hearing. Wailing that quietened down. Wailing that was replaced by the soft sound of Rick cooing to her, telling her what a good girl she was.

Wailing that was replaced with Daryl’s barely suppressed sobs.

If Daryl stayed, then Aaliyah would only realise there was animosity between her parents as she grew. It could cause issues, and, he didn’t want his little girl to be worried about her parents in a world that could take her life at any time she wasn’t paying attention.

No. No.  
He couldn’t even think of doing that to her.

Grabbing his backpack, Daryl knelt, opening it and making sure he had what he needed.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

Daryl glanced back at Glenn, hovering in the doorway. A plate of food was in his hand, and a frown on his face.

“What’s the point in me staying now?”

“Aaliyah.”

“Like Rick is going to let me see her after this.”

Glenn looked away for a moment before moving to set the plate down near Daryl. “Eat. Get your strength up. What the hell is going on?”

“Rick told ya.”

“Rick told us what he saw but I know you, Daryl – I spent six months spooning you, for God’s sake. You hate Shane, you wouldn’t cheat on Rick with him. Tell me what is going on between you two. Whatever he has said to you is lies. There is no way I’m letting you leave this camp unless I at least know the situation!”

Daryl slumped, slowly sitting to cross his legs, staring at the ground.

“It’s so complicated and I. I’m.”

“You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked away from Glenn. “Yer gonna judge me. I know yer are.”

Glenn shifted forward, gently moving Daryl’s head to look at him.

“Listen to me, Dixon. I don’t care if you secretly had a crush on Shane for the past year and a half. I _don’t care._ I’m not going to judge you because I’m your friend, Daryl, I’m here to help you.” He licked his lips, moving forward so that their volume could drop, but not too close so as Daryl had personal space.  
“You can’t leave. Aaliyah needs you and once you explain everything to Rick, I’m sure he’ll understand. You two are strong, and he’ll take you back. I’m sure of it.”

Daryl let out another sob, hating himself for showing weakness in front of Glenn. He despised the liquid that softly pattered to the ground, making soft thuds against the bottom of the tent.

“Shane, uh. Shane wanted a kid. He was angry. Said that, it weren’t fair that I had a kid and Lori didn’t. Said I were rubbing it in ‘er face.” His hand wiped across the tears, leaving soft streaks of black – oil, from his bike. “He said that, I needed to give what was lost because of me, in basic terms.”

“He wanted you to have a kid.”

Daryl nodded, taking a breath. “He wanted to ‘watch the light in mah eyes die as he snatched my baby away from me and give it t’Lori.’”

Silence filled the tent and Glenn looked down. “Was it... consensual?”

Daryl shook his head violently, with a dry laugh. “Like fuck was it. I’d rather kill my own brother than do that with Him. But Rick saw it and Rick thinks I was cheating on him and... and... I lost him. I lost my family. All because of Shane. He stole it from me, like I stole Lori’s from ‘er.”

“You didn’t steal anything. Rick loves you, and he can’t help if he stopped loving Lori. That’s not your fault. If anything, it’s the geeks fault.” Glenn stopped and moved forward, tugging Daryl into a tight hug. “Let’s go talk to Rick, alright? He deserves to know the truth now, before he convinces himself that you were cheating.”

Slowly, Daryl nodded, but his legs wouldn’t move. Glenn noticed immediately and he stood, heading outside of the tent. The low voice of the man talking filled Daryl’s ears but he couldn’t hear what was being said.

And then Rick was coming into the tent and the soft scent of the man filled Daryl’s nostrils and he lost his composure. Tears streamed down his face and he fell back, sitting down.

“He forced me. I swear.”

Rick’s arms were tight around Daryl’s figure, holding him as close as he could, rocking him.

“I thought it might be but, can you blame me for worrying?”

Daryl shook his head, shaking hands moving to cling in the man’s shirt, not caring that he was soaking the front of the man’s shirt.

“Aaliyah-”

“Is still your daughter. She still would be if we were breaking up. I promise. You’re always going to be her Momma.”

Daryl smiled weakly up at the man, leaning up for a kiss... only to jump at the sound of screaming. Wiping his eyes, he grabbed his bow, following Rick out of the tent... only to freeze.

Guns were all being pointed at someone standing on the edge of the campsite. Someone who broke into a massive grin when they saw Daryl, and someone who caused all eyes to go to Daryl as his mouth dropped open.

“M-Merle?”


	23. Chapter 23

Daryl felt like he was going to faint.

He stared at Merle; he stared at his _dead brother_ and swayed, feeling a hand go to his shoulder.

“I’m not... not the only one who sees him, right? T-That’s Merle...”

“Yea. We see him too.”

Glenn was shaking almost as violently as Daryl, the one who’s hand was there to steady the other.

“Yer not happy t’see me, baby brotha?”

Tears began streaming down Daryl’s face, and his shaking legs began walking forward. The next thing he registered, he was running, _sprinting_ , and then throwing himself into his brother’s arms with a sob.

Merle’s arms tightened around Daryl’s lower back and Daryl felt his feet leave the ground. He was spun around and he let himself sob. He let himself sob into the side of his brother’s neck. He didn’t care. He didn’t care who was watching.

Ground was underfoot again and he leant back, staring at his brother before sniffing. Daryl fought to control his emotions and let out a soft breath before his hand connected with the side of Merle’s face.

The man staggered backwards, and Daryl’s hands clenched into fists.

“FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCKYOU.”

His fists began slamming against Merle’s chest as screams erupted from the male’s throat.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD YOU TWAT. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.”

His screams became sobs and Daryl collapsed to his knees, hands fisting in the mud. Merle didn’t move for a moment before he knelt next to him, holding him tightly to his chest.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baba, I am. I thought... I thought I was alone.”

“We came back fer ya. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and I. We came back fer ya and yer were gone. I thought... I thought you were dead.”

Merle’s arms tightened around Daryl and the younger felt the other’s head move, probably glancing around the group.

“How about, we go huntin’ and we catch up?”

Panic hit Daryl like a wall. Merle wouldn’t be accepting of him and Rick; hell, he probably wouldn’t be accepting of Aaliyah.

 _Aaliyah_.

He could hear her gurgling, which almost instantaneously turned into crying.

Merle jumped back, eyes wide.

“Who knocked up who?”

Silence filled the group and Daryl slowly got to his feet. He moved over to take her from Carol, knowing that Aaliyah just wanted her Mother.

He could feel Merle’s eyes glaring into his back and he slowly turned around.

“Aaliyah’s mine.”

Merle was a shade of pale grey, but he grinned, chuckling. “Nice... Who’d ya knock up? Mah baby brotha, the stud, eh? Even in the god damn apocalypse.”

Daryl glanced at Rick, moving over to hand Aaliyah to him.

“We should... should go hunting and talk about that.”

Merle’s face turned to confusion, but he followed Daryl, deep into the woods that surrounded them.

xox

Rick smiled down at his daughter, resting in his lap, squealing up at him. Everyone was quiet, and it was a godsend to hear happy laughter from her, from anyone, in such a godforsaken world.

But worry was eating away at him, and it caused him to glance around at the woods that surrounded them once more.

It was almost dark, and Daryl and Merle still weren’t back. They could be anywhere, could be struggling with a group of walkers – or maybe Daryl had told Merle the truth and the elder had murdered his brother in a phobic fit, or maybe even out of fright.

The last thought was enough for him to stand up and hand Aaliyah to Carol. He moved across the camp to get his gun, slinging it into his waist band before stretching.

Rick was just about to make his way out, to look for the man he loved, when Merle flew out of the tree line like a man possessed.

Everyone froze, and Rick felt dread filling his veins as Merle’s eyes fell onto him. For a moment, Rick forgot how to breathe, and then everything hit at once. He was being thrown back, and the cold ground was under his back – there was a stick or a twig digging straight into his spine – and Merle was on top of him, trying to stick him with the knife on his arm.

Glenn and T-Dog were behind Merle, trying to pull him off and the sound of Daryl screaming his brother’s name could be heard.

“YER RAPED MAH BABY BROTHA?”

“I DIDN’T RAPE ANYONE. GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH.”

“YER FORCED HIM INTO YER SICK RELATIONSHIP, GRIMES.”

“MERLE! STOP IT!”

Daryl was there, tugging his brother back, forcing him to stand and to stagger back towards the tree line where the younger forced his brother into a tight hug.

“ _Listen_ to me, Christ! I’m _in a relationship_ with him _on my own accord_. Rick didn’t force me into anything!”

“So... So no one’s been hurting yer like that?”

The anger and panic on Merle’s face dropped to mere worry and Rick took a breath. Glenn glanced at Shane and Daryl’s dropped eye contact with his brother.

“No one’s been hurting me like that. I promise. I love Rick. I swear.”

Merle nodded and slowly took a step back, moving over to sit on a log. His breathing was heavy and he was obviously trying to come to terms with what he had just found out.

“Hey, hey Merle, take that damn knife off yer wrist and yer can meet ya niece. How does that sound?”

The elder nodded and Daryl gave Rick a soft look of concern before he moved to take Aaliyah from Carol, motioning for Merle to follow him into his tent.

xox

Merle stared at the baby girl in his lap, squealing up at him and he couldn’t help but chuckle. His good hand moved to gently stroke her face, and his eyes widened when she grabbed it, moving to suck on it.

“She likes ya. Only does that to Rick, Glenn, Carol and I.”

“That reminds me. Where’s Carol’s kid?”

“Sophia?” Daryl fell silent, which only fuelled Merle’s curiosity. “A herd attacked us and she ran, scared. We went looking fer her but... by the time we found her, she was gone. Turned. But she’s been looking after Aaliyah; helping me out. She’s basically her Godmother. Glenn’s a good guy, too. He’s her Godfather.”

Merle smiled, glad to see his little brother happy.

“Look, about yer and Rick-”

“I know you don’t accept it but I won’t leave him.”

“Hey now, how about ya let me talk, squirt.”

Daryl smiled, curling up and hugging his knees.

“I don’t... I don’t understand it. Homosexual love, relationships, I don’t understand it. _But_.” The look on Daryl’s face changed. “I am gonna try. Yer happy with ‘im. I can tell that much. So I’m gonna try. Because you deserve to be happy.”

Daryl smiled softly, nodding his thanks before laughing as Merle jumped, Aaliyah beginning to cry in his arms. The younger held a finger up before disappearing outside of the tent.

Merle watched him go before he began panicking, watching the wailing babe in his arms. He was about to call out for Daryl when his brother came back, holding a bottle.

Daryl pressed it into Merle’s hand and gently moved him, helping him to get Aaliyah to suckle.

Once she settled down, sucking the milk down, Merle glanced up to smile at Daryl.

Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to having a new Dixon around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this ^^;;
> 
> A lot of drama happened in the fandom a while ago and I really sort of had to take some time to straighten myself out but everything's been sorted now.
> 
> So, do drop a comment, let me know what you think, and I'll do my best to update this as quickly as possible.
> 
> If you life this, do check out my other works; oneshots and chapter stories alike!


	24. Chapter 24

Daryl woke up, groaning as he leant back against Merle. It was a comfort, feeling his brother holding him through the night once more, like he used to. For a while, Daryl was a young kid again, curled up in his brother’s arms, and the shit hole the world had become was just a nightmare, and he was back home, back in North Georgia, ready to wake up and go hunting.

But the cold air that crept through the open tent flap chilled his bare arms; the scent of putrification was thick in the air and Daryl thought that he might cry.

Instead, he forced himself up, making sure not to awaken his sleeping brother, tugging a jumper on, before he dodged out of the tent, glancing around.

Aaliyah was asleep in Glenn’s arms, kicking gently in her sleep. Shane was on the other side of camp, fiddling around with a gun. Carol and Andrea were showing Carl how to wash the clothes in the river that was just off the side to the camp. T-Dog wasn’t present, either asleep or out hunting.

Lori and Rick were huddled together by a tree, talking, lips mere inches from each other.

Jealous coursed through Daryl and for a moment, he had to clench his fists.

“They’re just talking.”

His eyes flickered to Glenn, obviously worried for the archer. A sigh escaped his lips and Daryl moved to sit next to him, motioning to take Aaliyah.

“Rick’s impressed with her. She managed to sleep through the night. Woke up three times instead of her usual five.”

“That’s good.” Daryl cooed softly as he eyes opened, the same shade of blue-grey as the sky after a storm. “You being a good girl there?”

She squealed and reached up to gently grip onto Daryl’s finger, squeezing it as hard as she could. Her face clenched up and Daryl froze for a second before she laughed – followed by a nasty smell.

Glenn gagged a little and Daryl had to chuckle as he grimaced, standing up to move into Rick’s tent. Before he could get there, his stomach lurched.

“Glenn, take her.”

There was something so final about his tone that Glenn didn’t argue. Daryl immediately sprinted into the surrounding woods, letting himself fall to his knees.

He was heavily sick, arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up, body shaking with the effort of staying upright. He ended up leaning on his forearms, heavily, tears streaming down his face.

“Darl!”

Rick was there, arm on his lower back, another arm helping to hold him up. Daryl sobbed, collapsing against the man as he tried not to be ill, only to fall forward once more as bile forced itself up.

Soft, soothing circles were being rubbed into his back and Rick kissed the back of Daryl’s neck. His other hand, leaving his hips once he was sure that Daryl could support himself, wrapped around his hair, tugging it back from his face.

“Let it all up, love, you’ll feel better.”

It was only a few more retches before Daryl collapsed to the ground, shivering as he lay there.

“Hey hey, it’s okay.”

Rick lifted the archer up, resting him against his chest as he sobbed, shaking. A frowned covered the officer’s face, never being able to recall Daryl being this fragile before.

“Let’s get you back to camp and get you some water to clean your mouth out with.”

Slowly, nodding, Daryl agreed, letting himself be half-lead, half-carried back to the camp site.

xox

Daryl gladly leant against Merle in the car, breathing heavily. His skin was cold to the touch, forehead on fire, and the fever only seemed to be climbing.

Rick and Carol had frantically searched for a bite, only to find nothing.

“Must be a bug he’s contracted. We have been eating out of date food for a while.”

It had been enough to spark Rick’s worry. The group packed up and were on their way before the sun had really lifted.

They needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere that Daryl could hole up. Somewhere that he could heal.

They’d been driving for ages when Daryl lurched forward, merely grabbing Rick’s shoulder. The convoy stopped and Daryl shot out to the side of the road, collapsing to throw up again. This time, it was Merle who was there by his side, rubbing his lower back, helping him get it all up.

“It hurts.. God it hurts.”

“I know, get it all up.”

Only this time, he collapsed, unable to stand.

Merle had to lift him, carrying him back to the car, wiping his mouth as best he could. The convoy moved faster, frantically looking for somewhere new to stay.

A mere hour later, they stopped, to share food around.

Rick leaned on the bonnet of the car he was driving before moving to check on Aaliyah in the car with Carol. She had been tucked up in her blanket, asleep, dummy moving softly in her mouth. A smile crossed his face as he gently stroked down her face.

“Rick.”

“Don’t come near me, Walsh.”

“We need to hurry up and find somewhere for him. Or he’s gonna infect the rest of us. We don’t even know if he’s not succumbing to the virus-”

The cold metal of a gun against Shane’s forehead stopped him midsentence.

“Shut your mouth. Get away from me. Get away from my family.”

Shane slowly put his hands up, moving backwards before back to Lori. Carl licked his lips before wrapping his arms around his Father.

“Daryl’s gonna be alright, isn’t he Dad?”

Rick glanced back at the window where Daryl was propped against, coughing into his hand before shifting, grimacing in pain as he did.

“I hope so, Carl. I really hope so.”

Silence was among the group, and Rick hated it. With a quick gesture, everyone got back into their cars, and they were on the road once more.

What Rick wasn’t expecting, was to see a prison, slowly looming in the distance.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just so you know, I do have a Twitter for fan fiction stuff now_
> 
>  
> 
> _LokiLikey_
> 
>  
> 
> _And I will be doing a Q &A at some point so if you do have any questions, please tweet me them. Once I get a decent amount, I will be making the video - thanks in advance!_

It had taken a full day for them to clear the prison out. Or, at least, just one block. One block was all they needed for their group.

Clearing the rest of the prison would have to wait.

Daryl was getting paler, his lips were the faintest blue, and Rick wasn’t sure how many more nights in a car his lover could handle. He, Glenn, Carol and Merle took turns during the night, watching him sleep, monitoring his heartbeat, making sure he didn’t turn whilst the group slept.

Rick sent a silent prayer up to whatever deity might be watching over the group as he and Merle carefully carried Daryl through the long corridors, down to cell block C. Carl had a door open ready – a soft blanket on the lower bunk, pillows fluffed up. They laid him down, and Rick frowned at the whine that left Daryl’s lips.

“Carl, go grab Daryl’s flask.”

A wet cloth was handed to the leader and he gently dragged it along Daryl’s forehead, holding his hand as tightly as he dared.

“Rick?”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

The soft blue eyes that Rick knew so well slowly opened and Rick had to feign a smile. Daryl’s eyes were bloodshot, his pupils blown wide, and his eyes themselves were extremely glazed over. The leader had to force tears down from his face, breathing slowly.

“What’s going on?”

“We found a prison. Cleared it out a bit. We’re gonna stay here for a while. At least until you’re feeling better.” Rick feigned another smile, stroking Daryl’s cheek slowly. The sound of footsteps entering the cell disturbed the two and as Rick looked around, Daryl whimpered as the grip on his hand tightened to almost break a knuckle or two.

“Get out, Shane.”

Shane put his hand up and moved around to take hold of Daryl’s other hand, carefully cuffing it to the bed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s just in case, Rick. Andrea, T-Dog and even Glenn are worried. Just a precaution.”

“Get out.”

Shane let his hand drop and headed out the cell, pushing the door to, enabling the couple to have some more privacy.

“What is this in case of, Rick?”

The officer found himself staring out at the cell, at his son staring up through the gaps in the railings and bars, worry written all over his face.

“It’s just in case something happens and you take a turn for the worst, babe. No one’s expecting you to. Just like Shane said, a mere precaution.”

Daryl nodded and cleared his throat as best as he could, letting his eyes close. “Can I get some rest?”

Rick licked his lips again and nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Daryl’s forehead. He had to force himself not to wince at the heat that was leaking off the man’s sweating forehead. Moving to gently tug a blanket over him, Rick smiled softly.

“We’ll keep Aaliyah safe. You get some rest.”

Daryl nodded and let his eyes shut, before his frail breathing became softer, slower. Rick clenched his knuckles as he left the cell, motioning for Carl to lock it.

“Is he gonna live?”

Rick found he didn’t know the answer. His hand rested on Carl’s shoulder, leading him over to the rest of the group.

“We need to clear this place out. Properly. If Aaliyah and Carl are in here, as well as Daryl in this state, we need to be sure that no walkers are gonna come lurching in here when we’re asleep. Merle, I want you on guard during the night, is that okay?”

The man nodded, leaning on the wall, biting into an apple.

“Glenn, I want you to stay here. Carol, I need you to watch over Aaliyah _and_ Carl.” He glanced at his son who immediately pulled a face. Both Glenn and Carol nodded.

“T-Dog, Andrea, Merle, Shane and I are _all going to get along_ and we’re gonna go and get to the next cell block. We clear out any and all walkers. In the morning, we’ll start burning them. We’ll put as many as we can in the back of the truck, drive them well away from anywhere that a fire could break out, or could lead more of them to the prison. Glenn, keep an eye on him.”

They all grabbed weapons and Merle glared at Shane as he walked to the door, followed by Carl who moved to unlock the gate for them. “Lock it when we’re gone, son.”

Carl nodded and slowly, the group moved through into the dark hallways.

xox

Glenn lay against the wall, yawning. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a long time and he just wanted to rest. But he owed it to Daryl to make sure he stayed alive, to make sure that he didn’t turn into... a geek.

“Glenn.”

The raspy voice was a shock and Glenn’s eyes shot open. Daryl’s head was turned to him, his eyes barely open as he blinked.

“Hey, bud.”

“I need a bucket.”

Glenn shot upright, out of the cell and to the corner, where Shane had put the bucket Daryl had hugged the whole journey here. He all but ran back into the cell, and helped Daryl sit up, heaving heavily into the container.

It broke Glenn’s heart to see the tears leaking down Daryl’s face, to feel how bad he was shaking and he stupidly let his mind work on its own.

What if he had been bitten without anyone knowing? What if he was succumbing to the virus that they all harboured? What if his body was shutting down?

No, this wasn’t the time to think about these things. Right now, he needed to be here, looking after Daryl.

Slowly, Daryl stopped being ill and leaned back on the bed, wheezing.

“I know that it’s been... 13 months. But... I need to ask you something and I need you to keep it quiet. Completely quiet.”

Glenn nodded, making sure to clean the sides of Daryl’s mouth clearing his airways just in case. What Daryl asked, was definitely not what Glenn was expecting, his eyes widening.

“Do you still have any pregnancy tests for Lori?”

xox

Daryl stared at the small device in his hand, tears welling up in his eyes. How could this be happening?

This _couldn’t_ be happening.

Glenn was leaning in the doorway, watching him with wide eyes.

“I’m not ill, I ain’t been bit.” Daryl licked his lips weakly, letting his eyes close and his hand drop to the floor. “I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've had to had a footnote on this story. Seriously, guys?
> 
> Yes, Daryl is pregnant again. That's been in my plot since after I finished season 1 and _started writing the damn plot_. Women can get pregnant a month after giving birth, provided their menstrual cycles syncs up and it's been four months since he gave birth to Aaliyah (yes, I know I added the wrong dates in the story I'm about to change it) so where the hell is the damage.
> 
> Instead of commenting and tweeting me shitty stuff, try, **constructive criticism**
> 
> For example: I really like that you bought Merle back, although it's slightly confusing what's happened to his hand. I love the relationship between him and Daryl and I can't wait to see how he fits in with the group again. However, I think that the Shane/Daryl plot line is slightly rushed, or not needed at all. I do love how Carl and Daryl are like Father and Son by this point!
> 
> That's literally constructive criticism. Instead of complaining about a plot point, say that you don't like it and _why_. No author can get better without creative criticism. 
> 
> I go through a lot to update any and all of my stories. My parents do not like that face that I write gay sex stories and are constantly trying to stop me, so considering this is the only site left that they don't have blocked I think that coming on to update all the time is a bit of a risk. 
> 
> Also, I don't _have_ to write for this fandom. I don't _need_ to sit and finish my stories. I don't _have_ to do anything more for this story if I don't want to. The _Jessica Jones_ fandom is clamouring that I'm going there - I posted a one shot for them yesterday and people have been tweeting me all night, excited that I'm going over there.
> 
> I'm about two more assholes in this fandom away from leaving it completely and joining the Jones fandom full time. I have about 24 other fandoms I write for. I don't have to sit here doing Walking Dead stuff all the time.
> 
> Sorry to my readers who are actively enjoying this story and letting me know that. Sorry to the people who are actually giving me construction criticism. I'm just sick to death of "really...?"; "again..?" and "the fuck?" comments.
> 
> Show some respect to the author or stories never get updated. Half of you complaining don't even write fan fiction, I've been on your profiles. Try plotting out a long ass story that's about 70 chapters and keep over 6k readers happy with it.
> 
> It's hard as shit, so I write for myself. 
> 
> Show me some damn respect instead of making me feel like shit for my plot, and what is _**my**_ choice with the characters I work with.
> 
> Yes, this will be on the next chapter note as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Glenn stared at Daryl, letting his brain process what he had just said.

“Is there any way whatsoever that it’s Rick’s?”

Tearfully, Daryl shook his head, dropping the test and covering his face as he sniffed. “Rick and I took precautions to make sure I didn’t get pregnant ‘gain. It has to be His. There’s no way it’s Rick’s.”

Glenn looked down, licking his lips in silence as he slowly sat down. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t think I can exactly abort it, can I?” The words were a snort on the redneck’s lips, slowly sitting up as much as his cuffed hand would let him. The blood rushed from his head, and dizziness hit him, but Daryl forced himself to stay upright, fists clenched. “I need to talk to Rick and or Merle.”

“They went to clear out some of the prison.”

“Can I at least have my daughter then?”

Glenn hesitated before moving to the cell door, pushing it open before disappearing. Daryl stared at the white device on the floor before his heel came down on it numerous times. Leaning back, he had to catch his breath, glaring daggers at his stomach.

“No wonder yer making me sick. The thought of yer makes me wanna be sick.”

Shane had won. The thought made Daryl slump down, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He had to force a breath into his lungs and force his eyes open. Shane had won this time, yes, but Daryl still had the choice to fight him.

He wouldn’t let Shane take the baby off of him, despite how much he might hate the child. Rick would be able to look after it, or even Carol might take the baby. Glenn might even choose to be a Father, but there was _no way_ that Daryl would ever let Shane touch this child.

The sound of a coo had him sitting up as best as he could with the cuffs tight around his wrist, and Daryl smiled. Glenn moved to sit down on the bed next to him. Aaliyah stretched out, her tiny hands reaching over to grip onto Daryl’s fingers.

“Look at my baby gurl. Look at cha. You look more and more like yer Papa every day. Got that Grimes chin. Yer gonna be a beauty when yer grow up, yes yer are.”

The soft gurgling sound she made caused Daryl to smile wide, leaning down to stroke her cheek with his free hand. “Don’t yer worry, mah little angel. Things will be okay soon, and then we can be a proper family again.”

Glenn smiled at Daryl, tucking the soft blanket tighter around Aaliyah as she yawned.

“I’m gonna go let her sleep. You should rest. The guys will be back soon.”

Daryl nodded and moved to curl up on the bed. He sighed, and let his eyes close. His hand moved to gently cup his stomach and he sniffled.

“You ain’t winning this, Walsh. You ain’t winning shit.”

Xox

Rick slammed Shane against the bars of the cell block, snarling behind him.

“Carl! Open the damn door!”

The teen rushed over, eyes wide. Aaliyah began crying at the noise, and everyone stared around as Rick threw Shane into the room. “Fucking twat!”

He noticed Glenn staring, wide-eyed at him, but Rick couldn’t pay any more attention. “HOW DARE YOU PULL THAT SHIT.”

“Rick!”

Carol was there, tugging the man back with a frown. “Rick, what happened?”

“This asshole charged into a room full of walkers, then went straight through and left us to deal with them. He left us to die.”

Merle was there, his knife up against Shane’s throat. “Then found a bunch of prisoners locked up in the cafeteria, who nearly fucking shot meh. We should end yer useless life.”

T-Dog was there, tugging Merle off of Shane, hand tight in Rick’s shirt. “Alright, we all hate Shane for everything, let’s calm down. We still need him around here.”

“You mentioned prisoners.” Everyone’s eyes went to Lori. “Where are they?”

“We left them in the cafeteria. Merle and I are gonna go and take half their food in exchange for some weapons and ammo. I couldn’t risk bringing them here.”

Rick moved away, turning his back to Shane before he moved to soothe Aaliyah. Her wails stopped and her eyes opened, reaching up to the man. He smiled, letting her tug on his long hair before he glanced at Glenn, still not moving since they came back in.

“What?”

“I... I think you need to go talk to Daryl. You can take the cuffs off of him.”

Rick frowned, standing slowly before moving to the cell on the end. His body forgot how to breathe, how to move properly when he saw Daryl curled up. He took note of how Daryl’s hand was curled around his stomach and he leaned down to sit next to him. His hand moved through the redneck’s hair, frowning a little.

“Daryl... Daryl hun...”

The soft blue eyes opened, glancing up at the man sitting there, before Daryl looked away.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I uh. I’m not sick, Rick, and I ain’t been bitten and I ain’t dying.”

“Well, that’s good. What’s wrong, Daryl?”

Daryl opened his mouth to reply, but found that the words wouldn’t come out. His shaking hand reached down, pointing to the plastic shards on the floor. Rick followed his fingers before he moved to kneel by it, sifting through the plastic on the floor. Nothing made sense until he saw the small scrap of paper, eyes widening.

He turned to look back at Daryl, who was staring at the bed above his, tears falling down his face.

“D-Darl..?”

“It’s his. We took precautions.”

Silence filled the room, so strong that Daryl thought it might just crush his chest. Rick stood, stumbling out of the cell.

His wild eyes crossed the room, landing on Shane, busy with a bleeding nose. Judging from Merle rubbing his knuckles, it had been his blow that caused it. Rick lurched towards him, shoving Shane hard against the wall.

“You won. You fucking won. Have him. I’m done.”

Rick stumbled backwards, heading for the doorway, and the outside that lay beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for 400 kudos!!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning! Homophobic language lies within_

Rick fumbled to get inside the car that rested closest to the doors. He almost collapsed inside and his hand automatically found the key in the ignition. The engine roared before going silent and Rick turned, reversing quickly. He could hear Glenn yelling after him, Lori, Carol and Carl screaming his name but it just washed over him. The jerking of the car startled him and he glanced forward to see the dead walker he ran over rolling towards him slightly before Rick turned the car around, slamming his foot down on the gas.

He needed to get away from here.

He needed to get away from Shane, from Aaliyah, from _Daryl_.

He couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Daryl was having Shane’s baby, and Shane had won. Shane was getting to raise a child with Daryl, Shane would probably take Aaliyah away from him – hell, he’d even taken Lori and Carl before... he’d probably do it again if he tried to have another family.

God damn it, Shane had always envied him. From high school, when he got Lori, to when he was voted Prom King, to when he won in athletics. When he got accepted without question to the Police Academy and Shane had got in conditionally; he’d only got to attend because someone had dropped out due to family issues.

When Rick had got married, Shane’s fiancée had left him. When Rick and Lori had found out they were having a baby, Shane found out his Mother had died. When Lori gave birth to Carl, Shane had to deal with shooting his first person on the job – a shot that Rick would have fired, had he not been in the hospital with Lori.

When Shane had applied for the sheriff’s job, Rick had got it through the good word of his peers, _application not needed_.

Was this Shane’s payback? Rick had taken a lot from Shane – Rick had an amazing life, whilst Shane was constantly living in his friend’s shadow. That was enough to drive anyone insane.

Fat tears were dripping down Rick’s face. Did any of that give Shane the right to do this?

To destroy _both_ of his families, to ruin what he had with Daryl, to steal his children away?

Rick had to pull over, his vision blurring so much he couldn’t tell what was car and what was road in front of him. He leaned over, sobbing against the steering wheel, slamming his head against the leather repeatedly. The horn blare made him jump and, wide-eyed, he glanced around, making sure there were no walkers in the area.

Still, tears streamed down his face and he had to scramble out the car for air, suddenly feeling a lack of oxygen in his lungs.

“Fuck you, Shane, fuck you.”

He kicked the front tyre, hard, wincing at the shooting pain in his toes – _did I just break one?_ – before he moved to lean on the bonnet. Shuddering breaths went through him as he forced himself to calm down, forced himself to pay attention to his surroundings, _forcing himself to care about his existence_.

Rustling bushes startled him and he glanced around, but there was nothing there, just the wind moving through leaves, knocking the odd twig from a tree and the occasional rabbit working its way through the undergrowth.

At least, that’s all Rick thought there was until the cold, metal barrel of a gun was pressed against his temple.

“Do anything, I end ya.”

Rick’s hands slowly raised, clearing his throat as he stood, standing there limply. A hand took the knife from his belt and the gun from his waist.

“Turn around.”

The sheriff winced as he slowly did, only for his eyes to widen.

“Maggie?”

Maggie Greene stood opposite him, her face smeared with mud and a bandage visible on her chest, just poking out of the neck of her shirt.

“Oh, goodie, the abomination.”

“Stop calling me that. Put your gun down, I’m unarmed-”

“How about you shut up talking. Get in the car. Driver’s seat.”

He nodded slowly, moving to walk around the open car door before sinking into the leather interior. Maggie got into the passenger side, gun pointed at his crotch.

“Drive. Take the first right that yer come to. Any funny business, say goodbye to any more kids.”

Rick nodded and grit his teeth, turning the engine on and pressing his foot on the gas.

xox

“Pull over.”

Rick stared at the sign for a camping park and made sure to slowly pull over, cutting the engine as soon as he could.

“Get out.”

Following her instructions, Rick waited for Maggie’s back to be turned as she got out the car before he lunged, only for a shot to be fired.

“I don’t think so.”

Turning his head, his hands raised, Rick narrowed his eyes at Beth, shotgun in hand.

“Okay, what’s going on here?”

“Daddy’s ill, you and your team seemed all suited up, so, you’re going to help us.”

“Alright, but there’s no need for the guns, put them down. I’ll be a lot more willing to help without them.”

The sisters glanced at each other before Maggie nodded, both of them lowering their weapons. “Don’t think for a minute that yer getting yours back.”

“Didn’t count on it, now, where’s Hershel?”

Beth looked away before moving off.

“Go on, after her, cowboy.”

Rick shot Maggie a glare as he followed Beth, making sure to dodge around twisted roots and litter that lay around everywhere.

 _Running away was the worst fucking idea you ever had, Grimes_.

Mentally kicking himself, Rick rose an eyebrow at the sight of two tents appearing to the left of his vision and noted how Beth seemed to get more and more upset as she walked towards them.

“Daddy’s in the green one.”

She disappeared into the blue tent on the right, and Rick could have sworn he heard the soft sounds of her crying.

“Try to run, I’ll shoot you in the back, now get in there and save my Papa!”

xox

Rick carefully headed into the tent, frowning when he saw Hershel.

“What is h-he doing here?”

“He and his group seemed well off when they were at the farm, Daddy. Found him on his own, thought he might be good enough to at least try to save ya. If not, we can send him to hell where the faggots belong.”

“Enough with the gay thing.” It was a violent hiss off of Rick’s lips and he slowly knelt down to glance over Hershel. His body was pale and lips were almost black. The bandages around the elder’s ankle were a dark red-black and his hand reached out to gently tug them off.

The scent of putrid flesh hit Rick and he had to lurch to the side and boke, before he forced down what little food was in his stomach.

“When did he get bit?”

“'Bout an hour ago. The farm got infested and we ran. We drove as fast as we could and found this place. Set up camp here. We thought we had the surrounding area clear but when Beth and I were out hunting we heard Daddy scream. Came running back, found the dead walker and the bite, now _save him_.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple, Maggie.”

The gun cocked and was pressed against his temple. “I said, _save him_.”

“Alright alright.” Rick’s hands went up. “I’m going to need whatever medical supplies you have. I’ll do the best I can.”

Maggie glared a moment before she turned. Rick was quick, moving to shift the knife out of her back pocket as she left before he turned.

 _Quick and painless_.

The knife swung down, slicing into Hershel’s flesh and causing him to yell. Another hack, another yell. Blood oozed everywhere and the scent of blood and disease filled Rick’s nostrils. Another hack and the knife got stuck in the bone.

“THE FUCK YOU DOING?”

“Saving his life. Get me a stone, now.”

A smooth rock was handed to him and Rick slammed it down on the knife, the cracking, snapping noise of the bone breaking making him wince.

The knife freed, he brought it down again, slicing the leg clean off.

He took the medical pack from Maggie and went through it, knowing enough from Police Academy First Aid 101 to stitch the arteries up.

“Maggie, _listen_ to me.” He ripped open the needle pack and set to work on the arteries, grateful that Hershel had passed out from pain. “My group and I have a place around here, safe, sound, no walkers. It’s secure. It’s the best place for Hershel to rest up and recover. To heal. He needs somewhere where he’s not constantly worried about walkers or his daughters getting hurt.”

“You just hacked my Daddy’s leg off, why should I trust you?”

“Would I take my children and the person I love somewhere that wasn’t safe?”

Silence filled the tent before Maggie looked away. “Hurry up and stitch and bandage it. I want us there before nightfall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello!_
> 
> _I'd like to say a massive thank you to my readers because I just realised tonight how far this story has come. This is the most I've ever worked on a fiction and I am honestly so glad that so many people like it - I mean, 6,000+ views is insane, not to mention over 400 kudos?!?!  
>  I'm pretty sure that's more than most of my Walking Dead fictions combined!_
> 
> _It also dawned on me tonight that... this story is almost over. I probably have about another 20 chapters (maybe a bit more?) left in my plot, and unless I come up with a few more, this story will be finishing over the next few months._
> 
> _Fear not, however, for I am planning for this to be a triology._
> 
> _No spoilers, don't ask c;_
> 
> _On another note - I have a Twitter now. www.twitter.com/LokiLikey_
> 
> _I was hoping to do maybe a Q &A on my YouTube channel about my fanfictions, so if you have any questions, do tweet them to @LokiLikey. Also, if you have any suggestions for a fan fiction, one shot, or drabble, again, send me a tweet if you want. _
> 
> _On my last, and final note, after I complete this, I will **not** be starting the sequel straight away.   
>  I am working on my stories, Wait Out the Days (RockStar!Daryl/Fan!Rick) and Generation Lost (Papa!Merle&BabyBrother!Daryl) and not to mention my fairy tale AUs (which range from Rickyl to Sharyl)._
> 
> _Again - thank you to everyone who has actually helped me with this story, the people who comment, the people who kudos, even the people who read it. You all mean the world to me, and I am so so glad so many people like this story._


	28. Chapter 28

Rick slammed the door shut and went running inside the prison. Everyone stared at him, and he remembered the circumstances of his leaving. Merle was glaring daggers at him and Daryl was curled up in his side, seeming to be asleep.

“T-Dog. I need you, now, Carl, make up another bed, Carol get the damn med kit, I hope Hershel taught you a lot. Lori, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need you to keep Aaliyah out of trouble, make sure that she doesn’t get too fussy.”

“What the fuck you done now, Grimes?”

Rick stared at Merle, feeling dread creeping into his stomach. He’d have to deal with the break down from this later on but for now...

“I found Hershel and his daughters. He got bit, I took his leg off. We’ll cuff him to a bed but he _needs_ medical assistance _now_. Glenn, better get your help with this as well.”

Everyone jumped to their jobs, and Rick stayed still long enough to watch Merle tuck his blanket tighter around Daryl before he rushed outside with Glenn.

Maggie was lounging on the bonnet of the car, cleaning her gun as she glanced around, her eyes falling on Glenn for the slightest moment. Beth was knelt by the back of the car, singing softly to her Father.

“Beth, for us to help him, you’re going to have to move.”

The girl paused for a moment before moving over to stand next to her sister. She looked as though she would burst into tears at any second, but Rick couldn’t pay attention to her right now.

“On the count of three.”

Slowly, they lifted Hershel out the car, doing their best to keep his leg from jolting as much as they could. Heading straight inside, Carl pointed them to the bed and they moved to put him down. Immediately, Carol got to work, checking his leg and grabbing numerous small needles and jars of liquid from the med pack.

The men glanced at each other for a moment before they headed outside, Glenn and T-Dog both going to continue separating out food – _they must have gone without me, damn it_.

“Where did that come from?”

Shane looked up, cutting slice of apple off with his knife, and slurping it into his mouth. “We went whilst you went out having your hissy fit.”

“What was that?”

“I said we got it when you went out.”

Rick raised an eyebrow before glancing around at Maggie and Beth walking in.

“You two are more than welcome to stay here. We can clear out another block for you or I’m sure we can spare a cell in here for all three of you.”

The girls glanced at each other and Maggie shrugged. “We’ll wait to see if Daddy survives. See if this place is worth sticking with.”

“Safety in numbers.”

Rick saw the glance between Maggie and Glenn before he shrugged, letting them move to talk to each other instead.

Air. He needed air.

He moved over to the door, slipping outside, trying to gulp the air down outside. He should be used to it by now, but the scent of rotting flesh really hit him for once and Rick felt himself fall to the ground. His stomach heaved and he slowly threw up what little he had eaten over the past few days.

“Dad!”

Carl was there in seconds, rubbing his Dad’s lower back, worry on his face.

“I’m fine, k-kiddo. I’m just... really stressed out.”

He smiled weakly, leaning back to breath in the air, trying not to boke. Carl leaned in for a tight hug, and Rick gladly rubbed his son’s back.

“I know a lot of shit is happening right now, Carl, I know that, there’s a lot going on between me and your Mom; between Shane and I; even with Shane and Daryl but we’re going to make it through. Because, we may be screwed up, but we are a family. You, your Mom and I are a family. Daryl, Aaliyah, you and I, are a family. Shane, your Mom and you are a family. We can get through this together. There are so many people here fighting for you and with you. It’ll all be okay in the end.”

“Dad, do you think I’m a kid still?”

“Honestly... I think you’re still a child but you’ve had to mature, a lot recently. Now, I hate that you’re still back chatting people and I understand that you’re mad at the world, but you need to start respecting everyone. You pissing everyone off just makes all of us angry and then we just fight and it ends up with every screaming.”

“I’ll work on it.” Carl went silent, staring out at the few walkers in the surrounding fence that were still alive. He stood, moving to tug his knife from his pocket, heading to the fence. The thud of a skull crunching had Rick flinching and he watch Carl make short work of the four walkers there. He turned around, leaning on the fence to face his father.

“What’s going on with Daryl? What’s happening between you and Daryl?”

“It’s really complicated, son.”

“Daryl’s as much of a father to me as you are. I have every right to know what’s going on!”

Rick sighed and looked away, standing up to move and hug him.

“Shane did some bad things to Daryl and... and now Daryl is having his baby. I got angry, I walked away to calm down, but I don’t want things to be over between Daryl and me. The moment I can, I’m going to make things up with him, but right now, we really need to be worrying about Hershel. If he turns, we could all die.”

Carl nodded, and he looked away. “Am I going to be having another sibling?”

“I’m sure you will be.”

They smiled at each other before Rick wrapped his arms around Carl. They headed inside, and Carl gave his Father one last hug before he ran to his Mother’s side.

Glancing at Daryl, Rick sighed. Now wasn’t the right time. Tomorrow, when things were less rushed.

With a slight nod to himself, he moved to help T-Dog with the rest of the food that they’d gotten from the prisoners.


End file.
